


Cordially Invited

by crimsinsky



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 28,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsinsky/pseuds/crimsinsky
Summary: The story is inspired by a Pinterest post I saw and couldn't stop thinking about. This begins in season 4  when Buffy is starting college, but is completely AU. Dawn is already in SD and I guess all you need to know that Buffy doesn’t tell you right off are that Jenny hasn’t translated the soul spell, Darla isn't dust, and Spike and Dru never showed up in season 2. So where does that leave our favorite couple? I’m adding in bits from other seasons.





	1. An Invitation: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> And so it begins.

_ You Are Cordially Invited... _

Buffy glanced at the gilded white and black letter, knowing what it said already. Jenny Calendar and Giles were getting hitched.   
It had been a whirlwind of a few years. Mainly starting with Miss Calendar, the techno-pagan found Giles in the library the day she arrived in Sunnydale. She told him that she was a member of Gypsy family who had cursed Angel with a soul, preventing him from being able to commit to Buffy. So Angel left, Buffy tried to make him stay, “we can figure out how to make it permanent, please don't go” she had pleaded. He left anyway. He wouldn't stay for her.

  
Xander and Cordy fizzled after the junior prom when Xander got drunk on spiked punch and admitted he was in love with Willow, who was completely mad for Oz.

Not long after that Kendra's watcher contacted Giles saying that Kendra had been killed by some crazed vampiress. Which brought them Faith.

Faith had been a handful, she had a bad go of it turning towards the bad side for a while, but she cleaned up her act when she realized that she had friends and they would help her if she'd let them. She became an asset, after all, it was her idea to blow up the school, she never went so it could have been purely for kicks but it worked nevertheless.

  
All of which brought Buffy to this day a few months later, moving into an off-campus apartment with Willow and Faith, about to start her first year at Sunnydale U. Her baby sister was now a freshman in high school. How unfair was it that even stuffy old Giles was getting married, while Buffy's love life was shot to hell. Except, hell actually existed, so it wasn't a perfect analogy. Of course when one of your dates tries to make you a human sacrifice you get kind of leery on the dating scene. Her prom date had been Xander, which seemed to destroy his long-time crush on her.

  
“Not a fair deal.” Faith's voice boomed drawing Buffy’s attention away from the invitation. “Why does wolf boy get to come over whenever he wants but I can only have a guy over on Fridays and Saturdays?”

  
“Mainly because we have class the rest of the week and need quiet and Oz is of the silent type,” Buffy said. Then she said a little under her breath but loud enough so Faith could hear her. “Not to mention Willow and Oz won’t be hooking up in my bed.”

“Once! It happened once; a girls gotta mix it up a little.” 

“It happened once and it’s going to stay a one time deal. Mix it up in your own bed.”

“Whatever B I can always stay out, speaking of which, gotta go.” She bolted from the apartment.

“I’m meeting Oz; you want to meet up with us later? We could go bronzing.”

"No, I’ve been third-wheel Buffy enough. Go have lots of smoochies and I’ll go kill stuff.” 

********

It was a slow night but then late summer always was. Seems like the demons take the summer off and slowly start coming out in fall. She was finished with the last cemetery closest to her mom’s house. “Maybe I’ll just go visit bef-” Buffy was tackled to the ground. 

“Gotcha.”

“Dawn what are you doing?”

“I saw you; Janice’s mom let me out and went home.”

“That was incredibly stupid. What if there was a next or a demon you didn’t see?”

“Good thing I have big sister Buffy to protect me. Or you could show me how to protect myself.”

“Mom would kill me.”

“Yeah but I can always tell her that you took me patrolling.”

“She won’t believe you, but I’m feeling generous. Ten minutes okay.” The teen squealed in delight. “If you tell I will hang you by your hair out my window. First you-” Not good! Her face whitened.

“What Buffy?”

“Get down over there and stay down. Don’t talk.” Dawn for once doing as her sister said.

A vampire wearing a cowboy hat came barreling towards her. Buffy sidestepped him at the last second, spinning and landing a kick to his back as he sailed towards a gravestone. Buffy pulled a stake from her coat and aimed it for his chest.

“Buffy!” Dawn cried. 

Looking up another vampire had his hands around Dawn’s throat. 

“Now how’s about you let my brother go, and I might be nice enough to pardon your sister.” He said with a Texas drawl. 

There was nothing Buffy could do. She lowered the stake and took a step back, eyes locked with the vampire.

“Then again I said _might._ ” As his grip tightened around Dawn’s neck she knew.

_ I’m going to die, one crack and it’s over. _ She began choking on dust as the vampire before her disappeared.

Buffy slammed the stake into the vampire at her feet, watching in amazement as the figure appeared through the dust on the other side of Dawn.

“You okay little bit?”

“Yeah” she replied meekly.

Buffy rushed to her sister and hugged her. Her vampire radar going off like crazy. 

“You’re a vampire why would you-?”

“Everyone’s entitled to get their jollies in where they can. Just don’t rightly like em going after little girls.”

“I’m not a little girl.” Dawn spat back, her meekness gone suddenly. “I’m almost as tall as you are.”

The vampire smirked at her. “I like you kid got a mouth on you that’s for sure.”

“Thank you,” Buffy said. “This doesn’t give you a free pass to kill in my town.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, not why I’m here anyway. Need to talk with the slayer waving my white flag here. Something bad is going down.”

“There’s always something going down It’s the hellmouth.”

“Yeah but usually the creepy crawlies are crawling out of hell. This one’s going to send us to it.” He paused. “Be in touch, the trees have ears.”

“What did you say your name was?”

“I didn’t.” He walked on, the cloud of smoke trailing behind him in the moonlight.

She watched him go, frozen to the ground. Finally Buffy turned to her sister. 

“Dawn, don’t tell mom.”

********

Demons and vampires trying to kill her and take over the world, she could handle with little apprehension. But an angry mother was terrifying.

“When we get there, you go to bed. Say nothing.”

“What if I do?” The teens blue eyes gleamed mischievously.

“Then I will tell mom you were sneaking around in the cemetery with a boy.”

“Mom won’t believe that. I’m the baby.”

“She will when there are some interesting new additions to your diary.”

They opened the door of 1630 Revello Drive. 

“There you are I was starting to get worried.”

“No need to worry Mom, your two girls are here safe and sound.”

“Dawn did you have dinner?

“Yes.”

“Then go up and get ready for bed.”

“It was nice of you to bring your sister home.”

“Oh well, what are big superpower possessing sisters for? I’m going to head back to the apartment make sure the only one in my bed is Mr. Gordo.”

"What?"

"Roommate stuff, Don't worry about it. Talk to you later." Starting for the door. 

“Don’t forget about Saturday.”

She stopped dead in her tracks. “What happens on Saturday?”


	2. An Invitation Part

“I can't believe you're making me do this,” Buffy grumbled at her mother.

“You agreed to it, besides Dawn will appreciate it.”

“Fine, fine. At least Snider got eaten by the mayor.”

“Buffy” She scolded. After a moment's pause, “he was a horrid little man, wasn't he. Did you ever wonder if you hadn't blown up the school if the mayor would have just died from eating him?” They both giggled walking into the school.

Buffy was never fond of after school parental outings, usually because she had always ended up in trouble. Luckily for her, it was just a welcome to the school thing for the families, since so many of the incoming students from the no longer existing Sunnydale High. She had agreed to come mainly because she was sort of the cause of their not being a school anymore.

A clique of girls strutted through the halls in their coordinating Prada and Gucci outfits. One girl flipped her long, straight, blonde hair as she walked, tripping a little over her obviously new shoes. Buffy felt a little pang of nostalgia, a very little one; the girl reminded Buffy so much of Harmony.

Four months earlier Harmony had been bitten in the battle against the mayor. Buffy didn't really want to stake someone she knew, even if it was Harmony. That had been a rough night Buffy got to that particular cemetery at almost sunrise. She walked through knowing no one would be around that late but there was Harmony stretched out across a monument.

“What are you doing?” Buffy had asked.

“I’m trying to get a tan, duh. Ever hear of it.” The blonde snapped back.

“Harmony you’re a vampire you have to go inside or you’ll dust.” _Am I really arguing with a vampire to stay alive_?

“But I’m all icky and pale.” Harmony whined.

“Suit yourself.” Buffy walked on slowly.

“I’m going to look so good when I get to France.”

Buffy turned to see a pile of dust where the girl had sat.

“Buffy where were you?” Her mother’s voice snapped her back to the present.

“Oh nowhere, let’s get this shindig going.”

********

This was possibly the most boring event Buffy had been to in her life. _Only half an hour and I’m free._

Then the lights went out.

_ Damn. That is never a good sign. _ Buffy ran for the closest door. Locked from the outside.

_ Good thing Dawn’s with dad tonight. _ She could feel them coming. “Is there somewhere safe to hide?” The frightened teacher opened the door to a classroom, locking the door behind them.

“I’ll come back for you when it’s safe. Don’t leave and don’t let anyone else in.”

Joyce reached out to her daughter. “Be careful.”

“Always.”

Before she left the doorway she pulled out her new cell calling her new roomie. “Faith there's trouble at the high school. I need help.”

“Be there in a minute B.” ending the call in a flash.

Buffy stalked through the school finding a few minions in the halls. Managing to get the doors to the parking lot opened; she headed back to the room holding her mother. Glass broke from that hall. Buffy dashed towards the screams. Some of the teachers ran past her away from the immediate danger. Turning a corner there was a tall figure in the center of the hall with his back to her, holding onto her mother.

The blond vampire from the cemetery was there standing in the wings looking none too pleased with the other vampires actions.

The figure turned to face her.

“Angel.” She whispered.

“Yeah, baby I'm back.” He said sarcastically. “Nice to see you again Joyce, too bad it's going to be a short visit.”

“No.” There was no way she could go to stop him; he could snap her neck before she got behind him and her mother was blocking his chest. Buffy was helpless.

In a flash her mother's living, unharmed body was being shoved toward her by the blond vampire from the cemetery, knocking Angel to the ground but still conscious and angry.

“Run, get out of here.” He yelled.

So they did, Buffy pushed her mother into the car when the reached the parking lot.

“Drive, go home.”

“Not without you.”

“Mom there are still people in there. I have to go. Please, I can't worry about you too.”

Buffy turned and ran back into the school.

Joyce drove away.

Faith met up with Buffy as she was getting back to the door. “What's the deal B?”

“Vampires one stopped him.”

“Stopped who?”

“Angel.”

“As in the undead boy toy?”

“Yeah but something’s up, he's- he's not my Angel. First priority we have got to get everyone out.”

“Let's do it.”

********

They got the last few teachers hiding in the storage room out to safety.

“I think that's all of them Buffy, what now?”

“We need to find Angel.”

“And when we find him?” She arched a brow at her sister slayer. Not sure how she’d treat her first love.

“Take him out if we can.”

They stalked the halls going back to where Angel had Joyce, the pompous vampire was still there taking out his anger on the smaller blond that had saved her mother's life.

“Well Willy boy, guess you never got it through your thick skull that I am in charge.”

He punched him hard across the jaw, the younger one too hurt to fight back anymore. “You're little more than a fledgling minion that I didn't throw into the sun to fry because it would set Dru off on one of her fits.”

He smiled maliciously “Sweet little Drusilla, never was yours you know. Always was a daddy's girl. Such a good girl too, she’d do anything for her daddy.” Angel hovered above him.

“Here I get a chance at my slayer and you have to mess it up. Oh well, I'll get at her soon enough, make her watch as I torture the watcher, can have a little fun with her bratty sister too.”

Buffy saw red. She grabbed a metal trash can and hit Angel hard across the back with it sending him sprawling across the hall. He jumped back to his feet.

“Hey sweetie, back so soon. Let me just finish something and we can catch up.”

“I don’t think so Angel.”

“Just want it to be you and me, baby.”

“Not gonna happen, see there's two of us. And I don’t like to share.” Faith said flanking Buffy’s right side.

“Too bad, we'll have to continue this another time. Things are about to get very interesting.” He ran for the door. Faith threw a stake, but it just grazed his arm.

“So that's your ex.”

She looked down at the vampire bruised and bloodied on the ground. “Faith will you help me carry him?”

“What for, he's a vamp can't we just stake him?”

“He knows something. And he saved my mom and my sister. I can't just kill him.”

“Okay, but if he gets fangy on me he's dust. I don’t need to hide some hickey like that.”

“Duly noted but like you’ve ever tried to hide a hickey.”

“Hey it’s like a badge, I won it I flaunt it.”

Eww! Thought Buffy. They lifted the body and dragged him out of the school. He was completely unconscious and gave them a new understanding of the term dead weight.

Reaching the edge of the school parking lot a car's lights flashed them and pulled up beside them rolling the window down.

“Buffy I was so worried. Joyce breathed a sigh of relief. Come on get in.”

Faith took shotgun while Buffy settled in the back with the vamp.

“Mom I told you to go home.”

“I figured you'd be out here sooner or later.”

“Faith call Willow, have her call Xander and warn them. I'll call Giles.”

“And tell them what B?”

“That Angelus is on the loose.”

********

Joyce dropped Faith off at the apartment before returning home.

Buffy helped the semi-conscious vampire walk up the stairs, only to be stopped by the invisible barrier. “Come in vampire” the barrier held. 

“Maybe it's because you moved out.” Joyce offered, “come in.” The barrier stayed. “Well, what's his name?”

“Hey, what's your name?”

“Spike” he whispered hoarsely.

“Come in Spike.” They walked through the door into the safety of home.

********

_ Meanwhile…. _

Angelus ran from the school expecting one or both of the slayers to follow him. Ah well, plans don’t always follow the script. Just need a bit of patience. He walked calmly back towards home with a smug smile. Not realizing he was being watched.

Angelus was a few miles from the mansion when he decided the night was still young, Darla would certainly be out shopping or eating. He followed the sounds of a party in full swing, figuring one or two girls would fall for the puppy dog eyes and he’d get something to eat. He was just on the edge of the UC Sunnydale campus when he felt a shock go through him, paralyzed, the world went black.


	3. White Flags

Once Spike was nestled in on the couch he passed out again.

Quiet, yet firmly Joyce was ready for an explanation. “Buffy what's going on?”

“It’s Angel. I don’t know why but Angel has gone bad, very bad.”

“Angel, that boy-vampire that used to hang around you a few years ago?”

“That’s him. Don't invite him into the house. Giles said he'd come by early to do a disinvite spell.”

“But what about him? Why did you bring him here?”

“Is that okay, I'm sorry I didn’t think. It's just that he saved you and- don’t be mad Dawn followed me in the cemetery and got caught by a vampire and he saved her too.”

“It's fine Buffy, are you friends with him?”

“I only saw him the two times.”

Joyce went into full mom mode. “Well, we need to get him cleaned up and some food- um.”

“Yeah, food. I'll take care of that after sun up. He can't eat until he wakes up anyway.”

Buffy managed to get his duster off of Spike and hung it up by the door. Buffy closed the curtains as her mother returned with the first aid kit.

Buffy took the contents of the kit out and placed everything strategically on the table.

“You’re good at this.”

“Comes with the territory of keeping secret identity slash minor injuries hidden.”

“Sweetie can you manage without me I am just wiped out.”

“Sure mom, are you okay?”

“It’s not one of the easier days of being the chosen one's mother but I’m fine honey.”

“Good. The fine part not the bad day part.”

She rested a hand on Buffy’s cheek with a warm smile. “Get some rest honey.”

“I will when I’m done. Promise.”

She went back to her vampire to help speed up the healing. His body was a mess of purple and blue bruises. Knowing his own healing abilities would be kicking in she simply sprayed any open wounds with antiseptic and wrapped them loosely with bandages.

When she got to his face she gently dabbed it with a warm cloth, the water turning red as she cleaned his face. She was glad he would be healed up somewhat tomorrow. He had such a nice face before Angel used it as a punching bag.

Her work done she sat down in the armchair. It was the first time Buffy had a chance to sit and think. _I should kill him he’s a vampire. He saved Dawn. Evil. He saved Mom. I can’t kill him._

_ Why don’t I want to? _

********

Pain.

Pain was all he could feel. _Tied one on last night._

As he struggled towards consciousness he did feel something else. Warmth.

_ If I'm out in the sun at least my head will stop throbbing. _

“I think he's coming too.”

His eyes flew open at the unfamiliar voice. Jumping as they locked on a pair of bright   
blue eyes entirely too close to him.

The girl screamed and jumped back. He was overwhelmed by the noise and confused as another girl came running into the room.

“Dawn, what are you doing. I told you to go to your room.” The slayer. Now he remembered the who's just not the what’s.

“But he was waking up.”

Buffy tried to speak quietly, “So you thought it's a good idea to do what? Blow his eardrums with that shrieking.”

“I do not shriek.”

Spike struggled to “Speaking as the offended party I would say you do bite-sized.”

“Dawn can you please go upstairs.”

She turned and stomped up the stairs.

“Sorry about that Spike. She came home early and she’s wired.” Handing him a mug of warmed blood.  
  
“Thanks, how do you know my name?”

“Okay head injury not surprising. Short version you saved my mom, thank you for that by the way. Angel beat you up a lot, mom and I brought you here, you told me your name so I could invite you in. There you are.”

“So eh- you keep this on tap for all your undead callers?”

“No, I ran out once the butcher opened. You know what's going on with Angel don't you?”

“Bits and pieces.” He replied tiredly.

“When you're up to it, I'll need to know what you know. But drink up.”

“Sure Slayer.”

“Buffy.”

“Buffy?” He crinkled his nose and tilted his head to the side. “Really? Kind of weird.”

_ That is so cute. No! Vampire. Not cute. _ “Oh, what like Spike is so normal.”

“Just to give you fair warning so I don't end up all dusty for not sayin it up front. It's William the Bloody.”

Watcher lessons flashed through her mind. _Scourge of Europe, slayer of slayers, he saved my family._ “White flag still holding?”

“Yeah.”

“Fine you can stay as long as you don't do anything to hurt anyone in my home. At least for now. I don’t want to stake you. Doesn’t mean that I won’t.”

Joyce walked down the stairs.

“Good your up. I'm going to make a big late breakfast. Would you like anything?”

“Mom vampires don't-”

“Do you have any bacon?”

Sure I do. She reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder. “Thank you, for what you did for me and my girls.”

He looked from her hand to her face in stunned silence he wasn't used to being thanked or treated decently for anything.

“It’s nothing.”

“No, it really wasn’t nothing, no arguing. Now who wants cocoa?”

********

Later that afternoon Giles arrived to get the info on the night's events. Everyone excluding the fourteen-year-old was still drained from the previous night.

“Giles this is our house guest slash informant. This is Spike.”

She hoped that he wouldn't get the connection between William and Spike too quickly.

_ When does anything go as planned? _

“You let William the Bloody in your home. Do you know how many people he’s killed, how many slayers? How could you let him in?” Giles shouted Spike flinched back waiting for the stake to his chest.

“Giles I need you to not yell at the vampire. He saved both my mom and my sister and he has information that's useful. We have a truce, what’s he going to do? If he goes after anyone I’ll stake him, sun's out he can’t run away.”

Giles saw the reason behind her argument but was still visibly upset. “I cannot say I'm pleased with your decisions but I will respect them, for now.”

“Fair enough.”

“Spike in the cemetery you said something was going down. What is it?”

“I’m guessing you figured that Angelus is back in town and not your whipped little Angel anymore.”

“I got that.”

“He’s looking for any way to end the world.”

“If’s he’s only looking-”

“He’s finding too.” Spike interrupted. “I don’t know what it is specifically he doesn’t trust me enough to tell me. But he’s on to something.”

“That’s not a whole lot of help.” Buffy pouted.

“Not yet it isn’t, but the place is bugged. Sooner or later he’s going to say something helpful.”

“What do you mean bugged?” Giles rose from his chair visibly interested.

“Meaning I have my own people. Just a few but enough. They’re scared of him but more of what he’ll do if he finds what he wants.”

“So you what?” Giles asked.

“Hid a few cameras out of site where they pick up conversations. Then they left town. Can trace it on my computer.”

“I would think Angelus being your grandsire that you would be on his side.

“Your books don't tell everything, Watcher. The poofter is the most sadistic bastard alive, or undead. He went pious for a while when he got the soul, but that's gone now.”

“How did he lose it?” Buffy asked, not wanting the answer.

“Not sure on that pet. But he's back with the bitch and Drusilla is looking for him.”

Looking towards Buffy, “you meant something to Angel. Means Angelus is going to come  
at you full force. Won't stop till you're broken then he'll kill you.”

“Bring it on, I'm ready for him.”

“No, you're not. Angelus is something of a different sort of Vampire. Likes to toy with his victims first, tortures everyone important to them. Family, friends, hell I've seen him do this thing once with a puppy that- well you don't need the specifics. Your mum, that little girl upstairs, he'll go after them.”

“What's your stake in all of this?” Giles asked.

“Some people, demons, in particular, want the world to burn. Me I like this world. Not big on ending up in hell. For that matter not one with Angelus running the show.”

Her sadness over her former love shifted to resolve. “So how do we stop him?”

“If I knew that Luv I wouldn’t be sitting in the Slayer’s home waiting for a watcher to stake me once I’m not useful anymore.”

Buffy looked at Giles who set the stake he was holding down on the coffee table.

“No one is going to stake you if you don’t harm anyone here. Right Giles?”

He nodded begrudgingly.

“I suppose I’ll have to do research. I think it would be beneficial to get the group together for assistance.”

“Everyone minus Oz he’s got a gig in LA.”

“Right then, tomorrow morning at the magic box.” He left his seat walking to the door. “Buffy,” he paused. “Be cautious when you are out on patrol. If something should happen.”

“I’ll be careful, don’t worry.”

“Right. Well, I’ll do the spell and be off.” He said with a hint of a smile.


	4. Home

The sun was setting and Buffy was not looking forward to this patrol.

“Mom, I need you and Dawn to stay inside no matter what. Don't invite anyone in the house. I've told the gang not to leave their houses after dark under any circumstances. I have to patrol I'll be back later.”

“I'll go with you.” Spike volunteered.

“Thanks.” She said awkwardly.

They paced through Restfield cemetery; all was quite on the Hellmouth.

“So what's your deal? You kill vampires, go against your sire, you're a really weird vampire.”

“What can I say? I'm a rebel. Guessing kind of like you, a slayer with family and friends, sure as hell wasn't in the brochure.”

“Neither was a vampire becoming the slayer's ally.”

“Ally am I?” He said with a smirk

“Well, you saved my sister and mom on two separate occasions. I Wouldn’t call that you being my enemy. My friends’ sort of fell into the life of slayer and associates.”

“What about your mum?”

“Mom knows some stuff about the slayer deal. Kind of hard to ignore when you kill a demon that falls through the window during Easter dinner.”

“ _Some_ stuff.”

“Let’s just say she knows the important details and the rest is on a need to know worry less basis.”

“Probably for the better that way. She worries about you enough.”

“How do you know?”

He gave a soft smile. “Can feel it coming off of her. See it in her eyes too.”

Buffy cast her eyes down to the ground.

“Sorry didn’t mean to upset you.” _What the buggering hell is wrong with you? Slayer kills you or you kill her, truce doesn’t mean you play nice._

“No, it’s just I feel bad. She didn’t ask for this.”

“Like you did?” Spike was getting defensive.

“No, but I’ve gotten used to the idea. She doesn’t quite realize that when I quit this job I’m done for good. Okay, less morbid subject. Where do you live? I’ll need to find you when I need information.”

“Right here love.”

“Huh?”

He pointed to the crypt. “There pet. Better than the mansion with all the minions. After that stunt last night, I doubt they’d welcome me back with open arms.”

“More like closed fists.” She laughed. “You have like demon radar right?”

He smirked at her abuse of the English language. “Yeah, nothing out here cept us.”

“Then I’m going home. I can’t stop worrying about mom and Dawn.”

“Lead the way Slayer.”

********

Back at home Dawn bounded out of the house “Mom wants you to stay for dinner.”

“I don’t think your sis wants a vampire hanging about.”

“Hey, if the white flag is holding it’s fine.”Turning from Spike to Dawn “But don’t invite any others into the house okay. Just this one vampire.”

“Please.” Dawn pouted at Spike.

Buffy walked up behind her and gently pinched Dawn’s cheeks adding a bit more to the pout. “Now how can you can no to this perfect little face.” Buffy teased.

“You Summer’s girls will be the death of me.”

The group walked into the living room. “Is Spike staying?” Joyce yelled from the kitchen.

“Yep, he couldn’t resist your youngest child’s charms.”

“Those charms had better have your chores done.”

“Yes, mommy.” Dawn shook her head no at her sister and snuck upstairs to finish her chores before dinner.

“Spike I didn’t know what you’d like so I have some blood left from this morning or you can have pot roast with the rest of us.”

He looked from mother to daughter not sure which would be the appropriate answer under the circumstances.

“Relax. If you want blood that’s fine or if you want the human food fine. She makes enough to feed a village.”

“She’s right whatever you want Spike, you’re our guest.”

“Pot roast would be lovely Ms. Summers.”

“Joyce. Buffy would you set another plate then.”

“Sure mom.”

“So what am I supposed to do here?” Spike asked.

“We can watch TV not much else to do while she’s cooking. No one’s allowed in there.”

They fell into an awkward silence on the couch as Buffy flipped through the stations trying to find something that would be okay for both of them to watch. “You can take the blood with you when you go home.”

“Thanks. I will.” _Tired of me already_.

“I can pick up some more tomorrow. I don’t know if it goes bad.”

“No need to do that.”

“Well we keep favorite items of all my friends here in case we gather here instead of the magic box, we should have stuff for you too.”

_ This day can not be any stranger. First, they rescue me, now she’s planning to keep me stocked in blood. _ Spike didn’t know how to proceed luckily for him Dawn came bouncing into the room.

“Scoot over.” She said flippantly at the vampire, who obliged her without realizing he was sitting even closer to Buffy. Spike took a careful side glance at his rescuer.

_ She is beautiful. _ Spike had never been one for blondes but this one had something unique to her. He could feel the power floating off of her, but she had a delicate look to her. She smelled delicious like warmed vanilla. _It might be only a temporary truce but a vamp could get used to this._

__

“Dinner,” Joyce called from the dining room.

Once they had all sat and started on their meal Joyce wanted to get to know her visitor, Buffy did as well but couldn’t figure out how to talk to him without getting the third degree from her pesky little sister.

In a short time, the Summers’ women found their new friend was from Victorian London.

“Oh my God.” Dawn leaped from the table.

“Oh no.” Buffy rolled her eyes.

“What,” Spike questioned.

“You’ll see. Should have warned you, Dawn‘s a bit of a Victorian nut.”

“Did you ever read these?” Dawn returned with an armful of books. “Austin’s my favorite but-”

“Dawn, dear. Why don’t we wait until after dinner to abuse our guest.”

“But-” Dawn pouted, so unused to having anyone with an interest let alone first-hand knowledge of her favorite books.

It was the giant blue eyes that did him in. “I couldn’t stand Emma. Now reading was much more a leisure activity than it is now but I liked Wells and Wilde. You couldn’t get much better.”

“Did you ever meet Shelly?”

“Did I-”

“Spike you have to stop or her head might just explode.” Joyce gently chastised.

Buffy added. “Since we’re on a hell mouth that could be literal.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Later, he mouthed to Dawn who nodded her head excitedly.

“So Spike where are you staying in town?”

“I have a crypt in the cemetery. Far enough away from Angelus and the rest.”

“That is awful. I can’t let you stay somewhere like that.”

“It’s nice really.”

“I don’t care how nice it is you’re not staying there. We have a couch and a basement if you’d feel safer without the windows.”

“But I-”

“No arguments. I’ll get you settled after dinner.”

Spike looked around the table for help. “Sorry,” Dawn smiled. “You’ve just been mothered. No way to fight it so just accept it.”

Buffy felt ashamed that she hadn’t even offered him the couch when she found out about the crypt; still, it was weird inviting a vampire over for a sleepover.

After dinner, she decided to at least try to ease his discomfort. “It's okay if you stay here. I like having backup in case something happens.”

“Just don’t want to put anyone out.”

“You’re not. Believe me, we want you here.”

He turned on her his deep blue eyes shining at her. She felt like she would melt from the intensity of those eyes. “Why?”

“I don’t know exactly why, but we do.” _Stupid, Stupid Buffy_. “You’re a friend, or at least you could be. I’d like it if you were.”

“I’d like that too. Goodnight Buffy.”

“Goodnight Spike.”

********

Angel opened his eyes he was laying on a cold tiled floor surrounded by bright lights. He stood assessing the room, it was empty. Someone human came near the small opening in the floor. Angel pushed his hand through the opening grabbing the human and wrenching half his body through the hole.

Two others came rushing to the room without weapons. Stupid Humans. Angels shoved passed them as they opened the door enough to slide the soldier out.

He ran as alarms were going off, flashing red lights. He reached the door without encountering another human. Climbing the ladder he found his way

*

“Angel where have you been? It’s been two days and it’s almost sunrise.” Darla scolded him.

“Some boy scouts wanted to play. I’m back now baby.”

“I thought the little princess might have gotten you.”

“You have a visitor.” Darla cooed. “And if you don’t get her to shut up soon I’m going to kill you both.”

Angel walked past Darla to the thin dark woman in the corner mumbling to herself.

“Miss Edith you must look your best. Grandmummy will be so happy to see you, we muss'nt disappoint her. Daddy will be here soon and make it all better, he doesn’t know yet, the nasty thing won’t help him. The stars are spinning around his head.”

Angel held his arms out “Hello Dru Daddy's home.”


	5. Unknown

Sitting at the magic box the next morning was difficult. Jenny was training Anya, a former vengeance demon who had lost her powers and now needed to make money in the human world. That and the constant intrusion of customers made it hard for Buffy to concentrate.

Not to mention the thoughts that kept drifting to her encounter last night with the very attractive male vampire sleeping in her house. After successfully eating two doughnuts and managing to read one page that she didn’t understand she went to the basement to let off some steam.

Her punches were less than enthusiastic. She always fought better against a live or undead opponent than a bag full of sand.

“Gonna have to do better than that if you want to go after Angelus.” A voice came from behind her making her jump.

“Spike what are you doing here? It’s daylight.”

“Heard tell there was a party going on upstairs, thought that it might be fun.”

“Oh, big fun what with the page turning and the reading.” Buffy stretched her arms around her back.

“You don’t seem to be doing much better down here?”

“No target to go after, not much the bag can do to fight back.”

“I can fix that.” Spike reached for one of Giles notepads and began drawing. He ripped the page out and walked to the punching bag and taped it up. Buffy started laughing. The image was a spiky haired vampire with x’s for eyes and looked a little like a troll doll.

“Is that supposed to be fear-inspiring?”

“Not cutting it?” He frowned teasingly.

“No, I think not.”

“You want to have a go at me?”

“Why would I want to kill my informant?”

“Who said kill.” He took off his duster and set it on the table he got the paper from. “Just sparing, hand to hand no weapons.”

She thought about it a moment “I don’t want to mess up your face, it just healed.” She said playfully.

“You can try.” He began circling her like a large cat on the prowl.

Buffy tossed her gloves to the side of the room. “I touch your heart you’re dead.”

“I touch your neck you’re dead.” He countered.

Spike was impatient and made the first move, a left hook Buffy narrowly avoided. It dawned on her that Spike was a more skilled opponent than she had faced in a long time. She countered trying for a high spinning kick she favored when he caught her foot, pushing her backwards she lost her footing.

On the ground, she kicked Spike’s footing out from under him giving her enough time to stand. He landed more blows than Buffy did and she was amazed at the skill and smoothness of his moves.

_ This must be what Giles meant about elocution. _ Every time she tried to punch his face he blocked her arms until finally grabbing her arm, pinning it to her back as he spun her around. His other hand placed on her neck.

“Not bad, but not good enough.” He said as he let go of her arm.

“How do you do that? Her eyes glittered with excitement.”

“Been at it a long time love. You fight or you die. No other way.”

“Teach me.”

_ Okay. No, hold yourself together man. _ “Why so you can kill me when this is over?”

“If you don’t this whole thing could end up in hell so it won’t matter if I kill you.”

“Fair enough. Lesson the first.” He grabbed her arm pulling her to him as his face transformed. “Kill me.” He said. She looked confused “Well get on with it.”

“I don’t have a stake.”

“Precisely, a slayer must always reach for her weapon. I’ve already got mine.” He shifted into game face.

“Point taken.” She said but Spike did not release her. Buffy didn’t seem to notice she was transfixed on his amber eyes shifting back the deep blue. He was so close she could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he took unneeded breaths.

“Buffy can you join us.” Giles’ voice from upstairs broke the spell and Spike released her.

“Come on, you came all the way over you might as well hear what they’ve got.”

“Who’s that?” Willow asked.

“Everyone this is Spike. He’s our informant. So what’s the what?”

“Badness. Much badness.” Xander answered.

“We know that Angel can only loose his soul in a moment of pure happiness,” Jenny added. "Based on some of the attacks listed around California, I would guess that he lost his soul about two months ago.”

“That would be about the time Darla showed up.”

“Okay so we’ve got the when, how about the how do I stop him? He’s a master Vampire, and not a decrepit weak one like the Master, which in case anyone’s forgetting killed me. I’d like that to not happen again.”

Only Willow noticed the worried glances that Spike kept sneaking at Buffy from his place on the stairs.

“That’s the problem there is no special way to kill him. It’s just the normal vampire weakness you have to be close enough to stake him.”

“Got a flamethrower?” Xander offered.

All the rooms’ occupants looked at him “What?”

“You know it’s not the worst idea.” Spike filled in, then quickly shut his mouth.

“Okay, right now the plan is evade and avoid. No one goes out at night, even in groups. Spike said that Angel’s angry with me, and he’ll go after all the people I care about. So we are not going to give him the chance to get anyone.”

“What about your sister?” Anya said while sorting through the money in the drawer.

“What about her?”

“She's a teenager right. Meaning she's hormonal and shortsighted and from what everyone's said about her that I've openly eavesdropped on, she gets mad takes off or acts out. You'll have to do something about her to keep her under wraps or she'll be an easy target.”

“I could do a spell on her, keep her bound to you or your mom.” Willow offered.

“No Will I think that's going to set her off and I really can't fight Angelus with her tagging along. I'll talk to mom, see what she thinks.”

“In the meantime Jenny, and I will be making rounds to all of your homes to do a disinvite spell.”

“I can stay here and make some protection spells.”

“Good Willow.”  
Giles wiped his glasses. “Faith and Buffy should patrol as a team. Just because you’re both slayers doesn’t mean you’re immune to attacks”

“Sure thing, a little girl time’s always fun.” Faith said winking at Buffy, who merely rolled her eyes.

“So I guess that’s all we can do for now. Let‘s all go home and prepare for the worst”

*******  
Buffy went home as the others made preparations for the spells.

Spike didn't return to the house until just before dusk.

“What were you up to all daylight long?”

“Sneaking out to get my car, had all my kit in it. Red took my computer and is studying up. So what's the what slayer?”

“Not much to what. Mom took Dawn to visit our aunt early this morning so I'm just here.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah. I mean it's a lot easier and safer with them gone I don’t have to worry about Angel getting either of them.”

“But?” He said skeptically.

“But it's lonely. My friends have their own lives. I’d like to get one but this Angel thing is kind of front burner you know?”

“You want to take a ride?”

“Where too?”

“Doesn’t matter. Don’t you ever just drive for the fun of it?”

“Buffy and cars are very unmixy things.”

“Well, good thing I didn’t offer to let you drive. Come on.” He held the door open.

She had no real reason to say no.

The drove to the hill on the edge of town and looked over everything in the darkening sky.

“Wonder what happened to sign.” Buffy finally said.

“Foot slipped on the gas pedal.”

“Really? You did it?” An amused smile covered her face.

“Yeah, well foot didn’t slip so much as I floored it.”

“What for?”

“I'm evil. I just felt like it.”

“So you took it out on the defenseless sign.”

“It’s an ugly sign.”

“Not anymore.” She giggled. Relieved to have things look not so bleak for just a moment. She was just a girl riding in a boys car, granted an evil boy but that didn't bother her as much as it probably should have. “How old are you, or were you before you were turned?”

“Twenty-seven.”

“OH MY GOD YOU'RE OLD!”

“I am not OLD. Besides in my day you'd be an old maid, what are you seventeen?”

“Nineteen.”

“See hopeless.” He said. She pouted at that.

“Hey I’m sorry was only teasing you Goldilocks.”

“Not so funny when it’s true.”

“Oh please, you’re gorgeous.”

“I’m a freak.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I am, I had three boyfriends. One just didn’t bother with me when I moved twenty minutes away. The other said I wasn’t there, which was true because I was still sad about Angel leaving me, and then Angel. He wasn’t really even my boyfriend, I mean I really liked him but he could have stayed with me but chose to leave instead of fight for me. Now he’s back to kill me and everyone else. And no one wants me because I‘m all freaky super girl who can‘t be normal or act normal because of all the secrets I have to keep.

“Listen to me. Everyone feels like a freak in some way at some point but that’s what you think. It’s not true. Believe me. And as for your stupid ex‘s they’re immature teenage boys and one asshole. If they don‘t see that you‘re special it‘s not your job to make them see it.” His voice rose as he went on.

“Thank you, Spike. I mean it.” Her voice was soft.

“Don’t mention it.” There was an awkward silence for a while until Buffy spoke up.

“So when did you feel like a freak?”

“Everyday of my life.”

“Aw come on tell me. I told you mine.”

“You take it to the grave you hear me?”

“I used to write poetry.”

“You did?” He nodded. “That is the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Can it Slayer.”

“I mean it.”

“Drop it.”

“Okay but one thing first. Would you write one I could read?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe can work.” She smiled at her victory for in her mind she’d won.

*******

After a quick and uneventful patrol, the pair ended up at the girls’ apartment.

“You want and just hang out, watch a movie?” She offered.

“What if your friends are there?” While he wasn’t met with open hostility at the Magic Box, it was far from a comfortable reception.

Buffy shrugged. “They can share the couch.”

“Can’t say no to you.” They shared a smile. 

Opening the apartment door she let out a scream, falling back against the wall across from the door. “My eyes. I can't see.”

“Buffy what’s- OH BLOODY HELL!”

Xander and Faith were both more than half naked sprawling around the room looking for something to cover up with.

“Can I be blind too?” Spike begged.

“Buffy it's not-”

“Oh, I think it is- Faith we are so going to talk about this later. We’re going,” she said as she dragged the vampire by the coat behind her and slammed the door.

“Sorry Goldilocks but I am never going to sit on that couch.”

“Neither am I. God first my bed now my couch, is nothing sacred to her?”

“Come on I know a place that we can try to burn that image from our minds.”


	6. Book of Revelations

Spike led Buffy by the hand into the dim, smoky bar.

They headed toward a hidden corner booth when someone smashed a table in half.

Buffy was in fighting stance before she could see the demon.The bartender was being thrown across the room.

“Hey, why don’t you pick on someone your own size?”

“Brilliant Luv.”

“Shut up Spike.”

The angry demon charged at them. Buffy took him down with one uppercut as Spike swung around the back to kick him down. It was a short and uneventful fight. Both Slayer and Vampire were disappointed.

“What do we do with him?” Buffy shrugged.

“Could you drag him back here?” The bartender asked.

“Why not?”

They penned him in where a kitchen had been transformed into some demon holding sell for them to sleep it off.

“So what demons can’t hold their liquor either?”

“Some can Pet, some don’t.”

The bartender came over rubbing his obviously sore shoulder. “Thanks, you two anything you want on the house.”

“Just a coke.”

“Jack for me.”

“Coming right up.”

Buffy glanced around the room. With the exception of the now destroyed table, it was clean and relaxed. “This place isn’t nearly as bad a Willies.”

“When have you been in Willies?”

“Lots of times, usually to get information.”

“Very forthcoming is he?” Spike cocked his scarred eyebrow.

“Oh, he’s very chatty with me.” Buffy feigned innocence. They both laughed.

“So you know all about boring little me, what about you? What made you come to this hell hole of a town?”

“For one to stop Angelus, second to keep an eye of the ex.”

“Oh.” The notion of Spike following his ex around made her heart ache a little.

“She isn’t entirely right in the head. Drusilla can’t exactly take care of herself. She left me a few years ago. Woke up one day screeching about Miss Edith and Miss Muffet and sunshine. Tried to calm her down and she clocked me good and took off. She’s been popping all over. I try to keep her in check but now that she’s found her precious daddy-”

“Will she be better now?”

“Depends on what you mean. She’ll most likely be calm and lucid but she’s more dangerous then.”

“Great. Just what we need.”

Spike pulled out his wallet showing Buffy an old photograph. “This is Dru. If you see her run like hell. Being a slayer won’t help you. She bagged one in Barbados.”

Buffy’s eyes lit up with fear “When?”

“A couple years ago.”

“Kendra.” she whispered.

“‘M sorry?”

“The Slayer she was a friend of mine. We never knew exactly what happened.”

“I have to ask. The Master. At the magic box, said you died.”

“Yeah, it was all a prophecy. If I hadn’t gone he couldn’t have risen but he bit me and drowned me. Xander and Angel came to help. Xander saved me.”

“Well good on him, then what happened?”

“I killed him right back. We never found the Anointed One. I guess he either died or is laying low…” She let the statement trail off.

“Sure you don’t want something stronger Buffy?”

“No. I think the visual is going to be strongly stuck in my head for a very long time no matter what.” At the mention of the incident, they both cringed a little.

They finished their drinks and started out.

“You should go do something fun for a while.”

“Not tonight. I think I’m definitely in the sit and watch tv mode tonight even researching. Just no moving.”

“Well in that case.” Spike pulled a book out of his duster.

“What’s that?”

“Pinched it from the watcher.”

“Oh my God Spike. That’s like the unpardonable sin. He’s going to have a coronary when he finds out.”

“Well, then he better not find out.”

“I don’t know I don’t get to see him mad at other people. It could be fun.”

“Hey, white flag.”

“You’re supposed to be behaving yourself. Even The Slayer can‘t protect you if you get caught with that book.”

“I’m evil. Can’t stop everything just because of a truce.”

“Well since you already stole it.”She smiled, “what exactly did you ‘pinch’” _Great Buffy that didn’t sound at all stupid._

“You’re not going to like it but I think you need to hear it.”

“Not the first time. What is it?”

“Angelus.”

“Go ahead.”  
He read her some of Angelus’ more infamous deeds, filling in others that he only knew from first-hand knowledge. He didn’t even leave out his part in any of the exploits.

It was late when he finished. Buffy sat quietly digesting all the information about her one time love.

_It’s like I didn’t even know him at all. And I have a killer in my house._

“Where do you come into this?”

“Where do you come into this?”

Spike looked her straight in the eye. “He sired Dru, Drusilla sired me. Angelus proceeded to beat the hell out of me for years. I put up with him for her. Till finally I couldn’t. When Angel took over for Angelus he disappeared. Though she and I had a chance, we didn’t.”

“If you don’t mind me asking what finally ended things?”

“I’m love’s Bitch, man enough to admit it. Do anything for her for over a hundred years.   
Finally, I got tired of never being enough. She wanted everyone but me, and I let her. At some point you have to say, do you want to take what your given or do you try for something more.”

He stopped. “I’m not big on betraying her. I’ve kept her protected the best that I can, but it’s not enough. I loved her, she didn’t love me. Eventually, I figured that out.”

“I’m sorry Spike.”

“It’s just one of those things.” He said.

“I was in Prague years ago. There was a mob. Drusilla was out of control going after kids and they found our home. I tried to protect her. Nearly died. She got me out somewhere safe in the country. And that’s about all. She left to go play with her pretty boys, or go looking for kids. She disappeared for over a month leaving me alone. I was starving and had to live off the land. A lot harder when you can’t hunt. A local was kind and shared his hunts with me. Not knowing all I needed was the blood.”

Buffy was quiet. “After what you’ve told me, why should I trust you any more than Angel?”

“I hate Angelus, more than you can understand. I have almost from the moment I met him. He was born with something evil in him. Something dark, just waiting for an opportunity to come out. I’m not saying I’m a saint. Far from. But I know how to control my demons. If I wanted to. I’ve made mistakes. I’ve learned. But one thing I am is honest. I won‘t lie to you.”

“If you do this truce is over the minute Angelus is taken care of.”


	7. Hiding

The Scoobies gathered at the Magic Box again the next day.

“I’ve got pizza,” Xander said timidly. Faith sauntering in behind him.

“Training room now.” Buffy bellowed.

“Uh-oh,” Willow whispered.

“What?”

“That’s bitchy Buffy. Beware.”

“Thanks for the tip Red.”

Willow smiled at the vampire. “So you and Buffy have been hanging around each other a lot.”

“So?”

“So nothing, just an observation. I can’t make an observation that you seem particularly nice around her and help out an awful lot considering…”

“It’s just a truce. Nothing more.” He fidgeted. “I’m going in the alley should be able to find enough shade for a smoke.”

“Nothing. Right.” She said to herself.

*********

Faith and Xander sat on opposite ends of the mat looking at their shoes, like two children being scolded by mom.

“Ok, first we settle some rules. There is to be absolutely NO making out or touchy feely at my mom's house got it? And keep it to a minimum out there. It’s hard enough concentrating on those boring books without you two going at it.”

Got it. Xander said sheepishly.

“And for the love of GOD will you just do it in your own BED. Not my bed, not Willow’s bed, not the shared couch. Not the kitchen table. Your room only.”

“Come on B-”

“Don’t come on B- with me. It’s your business, but not if you keep doing stuff out in the open.”

“So you don’t care?” Faith asked.

“Not if you stay off the publicly owned furniture.”

Faith grabbed Buffy in an unusually friendly hug.

“Thanks, B-”

“Um, you’re welcome.”

“So about last night.”

Buffy held up a hand “And let us never speak of last night again.”

*********  
“Giles, nice shirt.” He was wearing a t-shirt with an old British band on it. “It’s so very un-Giles of you.” Buffy teased.

“Don’t we have more pressing matters than my clothing choices.” He admonished.

“He doesn’t like it when you mention how non-tweedy he is.” Jenny teased, smiling sweetly over the group of kids that became her new family.

Bells jingled as the store front door opened. “So what I miss.”

“OZ!” Willow squeaked.

“Hey.” He hugged his girlfriend.

Xander volunteered “Oh not much. Just an evil ex-wanting to suck us all into hell.”

“So pretty much the norm?”

“Oz, this is Spike.”

“He’s our informant.” Willow gushed.

Oz sniffed the air. “Vampire?”

“Yes.”

“Friendly?”

“Pretty much.”

“Cool.” Oz sat down next to Willow and took off his coat.

“Nice color,” Spike said nodding to the shockingly blue hair Oz was sporting.

“Thanks, man.”

Spike leaned over whispering to Buffy “So that’s wolf boy?”

“Yep.”

“Doesn’t like me.”

“No, I think he does. Oz is- well he’s selective about the talking thing.”

“If you’re all quite finished we have work to do.”

Buffy started “We need to start from the beginning. Spike and I did some research, plus Spike knows Angel from way back.”

“You need to know pretty much everything to know what you're dealing with,” Spike added.

“Fasten your seatbelts kids- it’s going to be a long day,” Xander added.

After hours of reading from the book and Spike’s tales of the Fanged Four, the Scoobies all knew what they were dealing with.

“Well, I’m majorly bummed.” Faith said.

“I don’t think it’s as dire as it appears. Jenny tell them what we were discussing last night.”

“Last night when?” She gave Giles a wink, which caused him to flush and immediately removed his glasses.

“Please. Don’t.” The teens cringed.

“Ok, I got in touch with an uncle of mine. In the Romani, he managed to find a source for me with the spell that was used to curse Angel with a soul.

“Great. Let’s pop out the robes and the candles and let’s soul him up.” Xander said. Everyone stared at him “What?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t talk.” Faith said.

“It’s not that simple. To do the spell we need rare items and I need to translate the spell. For whatever reason, the spell was inactive for generations.”

“So what can we do?” Willow asked.

“Nothing, just be vigilant and careful. Jenny has been searching the internet for the items needed and has most of them.”

“Last bit’s translating the spell. I have a program working on it but it takes time.”

“Can I ask a question? Angel hasn’t been around since the school. Can we please have a Bronzing night?” Faith asked.

“I don’t like it,” Giles said.

“What if we all go together? Safety in numbers.” Xander offered.

“Well, we’ve got Two Slayers, a vampire, one witch, and a werewolf,” Willow said.

“What do you think?” Buffy asked Spike.

“You should be training, Angel won‘t be easy to take down.”

Her eyes were as big as saucers. “Train tomorrow. Please, Spike.”

The please got him. “They do have this amazing onion thing.” He smiled.

***********

  
It had been forever since the crew had all hung out together.

Buffy felt apart of the real world for the fist time in a long time. She’d taken extra care dressing up for the night. A cute new black skirt and red beaded halter just waiting for a night out.

Men went for another round of drinks, the ladies gossiped in their leave.

Faith broached the subject first. “So B, what’s with you and tall, pale and leather?”

“Nothing.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“You know that’s exactly the phrase Spike used. Nothing.” Willow teased.

“Both of you seem awfully chummy.”

“Just working together.”

“Uh huh. Willow, have you ever known Buffy to be so- closed lipped about a guy?”

“Not that I can recall, but we’ve only been friends for years.”

Buffy looked Faith right in the eyes, “I can be open lipped about something if you want.”

Faith arched an eyebrow in challenge, “What we can’t have a little girl talk?”

Xander sat back down first “No girl talk the men folk have returned.”

“You’re right, it’s dance time.” Faith pulled Xander after her to the dance floor and began dancing all over him.

Willow stammered “Um Buffy, do they seem-?”

“Oh, they really seem.” She shared a quick glance and laugh with Spike.

“Well, they better stay out of my room” The witch laughed.

“I’d buy a lock if I were you Red.”

“You know she does have a good idea.” Oz held out his hand and Willow jumped up to dance with him. Leaving Buffy and Spike alone. 

  
“So when’s the Mum and little sis coming home?

“Probably in a week. I wish we could take care of Angel by then but he’s laying low.

“No more shop talk, we’re here for fun. Problems will always be there later.”

“That’s oddly comforting.” With a Rebel Yell started pounding through the speakers. “Oh, e have _got_ to dance to this.” Buffy dragged Spike to the floor.

They jumped and danced to the rhythm until Buffy was laughing. It had been ages since she’d felt like just a normal girl and they usually weren’t good moments.

Spike pulled her close to him as the music slowed.

Buffy couldn’t hear the words. She didn’t need to. She just felt. Spike looked down in her eyes. She reached up and pulled his head down and kissed him.

Spike kissed her back. She melted into him. When someone bumped the pair. She realized what she had done and took off.

Spike caught up to her outside.

“Buffy.”

She felt wholly embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I’m all clingy and I have no right to be. You helped me out so much and I just keep taking from you. Asking you to go places and do stuff without asking you. Making you do stuff with me. Even when you obviously don’t want to.”

“Pet. Buffy. I am a master vampire. Do you honestly believe that you could make me do anything I don’t want to do?”

“I guess not.” She let herself be pushed against a fence.

“I know what you’re feeling. This is wrong somehow, we should be hating each other Then I suggest you take a good long look at yourself. And if you don’t see how bloody amazing you are then-”

“Then what?” Buffy whispered.

“I’ll have to show you.” He leaned down and kissed her. He was a really good kisser.

“What do we have here?”

“Spike locking lips with the enemy, how cute.”

“Angel’s guys?” Buffy asked.

He gave a curt nod. There were six guys circling around them.

She pulled out a stake. “Got my weapon.” She said.

Fists, stakes and fangs went round. Spike used one as a body shield till it dusted and then took the other two at once. Buffy somersaulted and kicked and fought with grace and ease. As her three floated away on the wind, she saw Spike watching her.

“Never seen you fight before, you're incredible.”

“I think it’s time to go home.” She was gasping for breath.

Angel stood above them on the roof of the next building. “Now this is something I can work with.”

*******

Angel waited until the group had left, no use starting a fight. He wanted to play this out.

A few very drunk girls trickled out of the club. “Well since I’m here.”

He decided to have some fun, hopping down to behind her a few feet. He pulled out his Irish brogue, “Listen Miss, I can’t help but noticing you being a wee bit tipsy. Please allow me to escort you home. I‘d feel a terrible guilt if anything were to happen to such a beautiful lady.”

The girl turned to smile at him. Oh yeah the accent totally worked.   
She invited him in, and promptly passed out. Angel picked her up as his fangs grazed her neck a searing bolt of pain shot through his brain. For a moment he thought he was shot.   
Once it subsided he tried to bite her again. The pain shot through him again.   
“Oh come on.” Angel was angry. He took her head in both hands until he felt the crunch of her neck. The pain leveled him until he almost passed out. It took him a while but he finally sat up to feed and left her body where it fell. Head still pounding he needed to get home.

Drusilla was playing with her cards, driving Darla almost as crazy as herself. “The little toy soldiers playing with the tower.”

Darla was fully irritated with both Angel and Drusilla, “She’s been going on like that for an hour. Do something about it.”

“Wait a minute. Dru, what do you see?”

“The bad little soldiers were playing games with your head. They play with bits and bobs and take away your teeth.”

“What is she rambling about?” Darla growled.

“Drusilla focus.” Angel slapped her hard across the face. Dru only smiled.

“Tell us what the matter is? The nasty men put something in your head. I can see it. Just there. But you won’t get it out.” She giggled on.

“Angel, what is it?” Darla demanded.

“Not sure but I think I need to go pay a visit to those soldier boys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hate me if it’s wrong- I was googling tarot cards, and what I found said the Tower card means “Disaster, upheaval, sudden change, revelation” it seemed fitting.


	8. A Very Good Day

It had been a long day. Southern California was much hotter than the Iowa August he was used to. Professor Walsh had the boys running drills all day, and he was beat. Riley walked sluggishly back from the training field to the frat house. It was just after dark and the cool air felt great.

“Excuse me.” the petite blonde down the path called out. She was gorgeous. Riley felt like he hit the jackpot.

“What can I do for you?”

“I’m a new student here and I’m totally lost. Can you show me where the Franklin building is?” She smiled brightly.

“Absolutely, it’s right this way.” Today is a good day after all.

They walked a little way.

“So what classes are you taking?”

She had the prettiest smile. “Oh this and that, nothing Earth shattering. What about you?”

“Psychology major.”

She smiled up at him. “Uh oh, should I watch what I say around you so you don’t analyze me?”

“You don’t have to talk for me to analyze you?”

“Really, do tell.” She flirted.

“Well, I think you’re probably very intelligent, confident, and want to give me your number.”

“Do I? Well, I’ll give you this.” She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. Riley leaned down thinking himself so lucky until she bit his neck.

******  
The trio of vampire trainer and two slayers had been at it for several hours. Both slayers were improving. Spike just hoped it would be enough to keep them both alive.

“I’m yelling so in opening door that I am not stabbed with pointy things that hurt,” Xander said before timidly opening the door. “Hey, guys I’ve got- Watch it.”

A dagger flew past his head missing him by a few inches. “Oops it slipped.” Faith feigned innocence.

“For those not interested in stabbing me, I brought pizza.”

“Let’s break for lunch.”

“Spike where are you getting your food? That is to say-“

“Brown bagging it for a while. Sixth and Pine St. there’s a butcher. I can get a shopping bag at a time lasts a week.”

“So you’re not drinking human blood?”

“On a rare occasion at Willies, though around here the quality is just as good as the animal.” He sneered. “You put in a bit of Weetabix it's not bad.”

“Good lord where do you get that?”

“Missing home eh Rupes? It’s right next to the butcher.”

Jenny and Anya finished with their customers. “What’s everyone having?”

“Pepperoni and mushroom, want some.”

“No I think I’ll pass, pizza doesn’t agree with me lately.” Jenny scrunched up her face.

“Oh, are you sick? It's important to show interest in other people.” Anya said chewing on her pizza.

“Constantly.”

Willow offered, “You should put some lavender root around your pillow to help.”

“I don’t think it will, it’s just one of those things that will take its time.”

“A lot of time,” Giles said under his breath.

“Well color me confused.” Xander continued eating trying to understand the conversation.

Giles stood and walked by his fiancé “We have some rather good news, at least I feel it's good news.”

“I’m pregnant.”

The girls all squealed and the boys sat around awkwardly.

“What is it?”

“We don’t know yet, we’re going to be surprised.” Jenny beamed

“Well, that’s brave considering we’re on a Hellmouth. Most people wonder if it’s a boy or a girl, you should be wondering if it’s human.”

Spike’s hand shot up and smacked Xander on the back of the head. “OW!”

“XANDER!” All the girls yelled at him.

“What the vampire hits me and I’m the bad guy?”

“No, just the stupid one.” Faith glared at him.

“Well, at least you’re the best at something.” Anya beamed, successfully participating in the conversation.

“I feel like it's going to be all bonnets and booties talk now. Let’s get back to work. With classes starting tomorrow, who knows how much time you’ll have to work on it.”

Buffy stood up stretching her shoulders out. “He’s more of a slave driver than you were Giles.”

“Aw appreciate the compliment Luv, but it won’t score you any brownie points.”

“She stuck her tongue at him as he retreated to the training room.”

Xander stared after them “What's with those two?”

“Apparently nothing.”

“Do we believe that?”

“Hey, you're not that stupid,” Anya said. Willow gave her a thumbs up at the unintentional insult as Faith snorted.

*******  
Again they patrolled as a group. Seeing nothing.

Again.

“So except for the Bronze we’ve seen Angel’s group how many times?” Faith asked.

“None,” Spike replied begrudgingly.

Buffy asked. “Isn’t that good?”

“Not really. It means he’s planning something or just toying with you. Either way, it’s bad.”

They were right outside of the apartment. You guys going to come up and watch some TV.

“NO!” They both said in unison. They had both agreed never to mention the incident, EVER again, but forgetting it was another matter entirely.

“I have a late class tomorrow so I’m going to Mom’s, I worry less when I can see it and know it’s all safe and sound.”

“Ok, see you tomorrow. B.”

The pair wandered the streets of Sunnydale almost entirely alone. Even the Bronze allies were empty.

“Spike? I’ve been wondering about something.” She was timid.

“Go ahead Luv.”

“You said today that you’ve been brown bagging it for a while? How long’s a while.”

“About six months.”

The fact that he’d only been in Sunnydale for about one was not lost on Buffy. “Why? I mean not that I’d rather you be eating people because that is so not what I mean but... I’m rambling. Sorry.”

“Don’t be it’s cute. Partly because chasing after Dru making sure she stayed low key. It was easier to check the phone book for a butcher than having to convince a meal to go back wherever with me.”

“And the other part?” She almost whispered.

He stopped. “You don’t want to know about that.”

Now she was worried. “It’s part of the honesty clause in our truce. Tell me.”

“I think I need a drink for this part.”

They sat in the dark of the living room.

“Alright, I’ll tell you everything, least what I know. I guess you’d find out sooner or later the way this place works.” He slid his hand up the back of his neck.

“Way I was told is around the time you were called, this bloke, Whistler, found a souled Angel in New York. He was a mess living on rats. He showed Angel you, and Angel was supposed to be your help against the undead.

Whistler kept tabs on him. When he reverted to Angelus, he found me. He basically said what I just told you and that you needed help or it would be very bad and over quickly.”

She tried to steady her voice “What’s in it for you?”

“Nothing exactly.

Told me it looked good with the Powers That Be to help you. I don’t rightly give a damn if they are happy with me or not. What I initially came for was to stop Angelus. There’s only so much you can put up with before you want to give back what you’ve been given.”

“Initially. So what is it now?”

“That has nothing to do with our deal.” Defensive. He stood up.

She had to know, and no longer the timid girl. She was the Slayer. “Let me decide. Tell me.”

They locked eyes, waiting for the other to blink.

“Sod it- you. I like you, Buffy. The way your hair flips, the way you massacre the English language, how you’re fair and kind. And the way you fight, the power the strength you hold. It’s a masterpiece. All of you.”

Buffy was stunned.

“And don’t you dare laugh at me because if you do just stake me then.”

“Spike I-” her heart was bursting. She didn’t love Spike, not yet anyway, but she was definitely in serious like with him.

“Don’t.” He interrupted, “just don’t say anything.”

“Alright.” Buffy reached out and pulled him by his dust to her and kissed him.

He broke it first, more shocked than anything “What are you doing?”

“You said not to say anything.” A mischievous sparkle in her eye.

“Buffy.”

“Do you want me?”

“Always wanted you. Since the first in that graveyard.”

“Then come with me.”

She took his hand and pulled him behind her up the stairs to her room. He kicked the door shut behind them.


	9. So You Had a Bad Day?

Buffy and Spike woke up the next morning wrapped in each other’s arms.

“Morning,” Spike murdered has he stroked her hair.

Barely conscious Buffy kept her eyes shut. “I don’t want to move.”

“Then don’t.”

She smiled and stretched out. “We can’t just stay here all day.”

“Why not?”

“Because- um, give me time to wake up and think up a reason.”

The front door shut loudly, “Buffy are you here?” Joyce called from the stairs.

“Oh my God. Hide.” Buffy Bolted up.

“What?”

“Um, closet. Go.”

“I’m not hiding in the bleeding closet.”

Buffy pleaded “Please. I’m sorry.”

She shoved him in the closet, throwing on a robe just as her mom was coming in the door.

“Hi, honey.” Joyce smiled.

“Mom you’re back early.” She tried to steady her voice.

“Well I let Dawn skip a couple of days but I don’t want her to fall behind.”

“Cuz that would be badness.”

'Did you have a late night last night. It’s awfully late for you to still be in bed.”

“Yeah, lots of vampire fighting.”

“Well just take it easy today. I’m off to work I just wanted to drop off my bags.”

“Ok.”

Joyce started to leave but turned back “By the way, have you seen Spike?”

“Nope haven’t seen him in a while. He got caught up somewhere because of the sunlight. I’ll go check on him soon.”

“Well alright. Good luck on your first day. I’ll see you for dinner?”

“Sure will Mom. Thanks.”

She waited for the front door to close and the car to drive away before returning to the closet.

There stood one incredibly brassed off vampire.

“I’m so sorry. I-”

“I am over one hundred years old.” He seethed. “And I have never been shoved in a closet to hide from a mother.”

“I’ll make it up to you. I swear.”

“Oh yes, you will.” He lunged at her, Buffy couldn't help but giggle as she was caught in his arms.

**********

Riley woke up in a dark cold room chained to a wall.

“Oh good, the boy scout is up. Now what I want to know is what the hell did you do to me?”

He'd seen enough vampires, seven or eight, to be able to realize that one held him hostage. Riley would show no fear, the creature was harmless. “It’s a behavior modification microchip implanted into your brain. It stops you from hurting humans.”

Angelus smiled a terrifying smile. “Not entirely. It hurts I’ll give you that. Maybe on a fledge it would work, but see I’m special. Now how do I get it out?”

“The chip can’t come out. If it’s tampered with in any way it self-destructs, it’s designed to kill you if you try to remove it.”

Angelus crouched down in front of him toying with a knife. “Now junior that is so not going to work for you.”

“I can’t get it out so you might as well release me.”

“Release you?” Shaking his head. “Someone wasn't paying attention in class today.” He clicked his tongue “I can kill you, your little science experiment didn't work.”

“You can't kill.”

“Oh but I can. It gives you kind of buzz.”

“So go ahead and kill me.” One last moment of bravery for Riley.

Angelus placed the flat side of the knife to Riley's cheek “Now why would I want to do that…yet?”

**********

“Oh look who finally came home for once.” Willow teased Buffy as she walked into their apartment.

“Well with the Angel sitch, you have one slayer on hand for anything you can't take care of Miss Witch.”

“And some hot British guy living in your house has nothing to do with it?”

“He's not home, apparently whenever he's unaccounted for he goes to the crypt.”

“Home? How's all the nothing going with the vampire.”

Buffy mumbled “Um...Well...not nothing anymore.”

“Room now! Tell everything!” Willow dragged Buffy into her room.

“Ok well get comfy, it's a long story.”

_ (Some time later) _

“Seriously?” Willow was stunned, Buffy wasn't the head over heels girl.

“You don't think it's weird I'm I guess dating a vampire?”

“Yes. Says the witch dating a werewolf. Slayer vampire relationship is too crazy.” Willow laughed.

“Point taken.”

“If you're happy I'm happy. Are you? Happy.”

“Very happy.” Buffy smiled.

The front door slammed shut.

“Sounds like an angry slayer on the loose.”

“Well on that note.” Buffy sighed leading the way to the living room “What's got a stake up your bum.”

“Your undead boy toy.” Faith huffed.

Buffy was rather uninterested used to the mood swings of Faith. “When did you see him? Unless he got some magic to let him go out in the day that is.”

“I heard you talking to Willow, I knew where to find him.”

“You did what?”

“I wanted to make sure he's not playing you. All that stuff about his ex.” Faith said rather genuinely.

“One don't eavesdrop on my private conversations, two I didn't say anything about you and Xander, so don't act like you get the high ground in going behind my back.”

Faith went wide eyed “You said you wouldn't say anything.”

Willow piped in “Oh please, subtle you are not.”

“He's one of Angel's guys I feel it B-.”

“No, he's not Faith,” Buffy yelled.

“Well, maybe not now.”

“What did you do?” Willow asked in horror.

“Just had a chat.” Faith's tone implied it was not.

“I swear if you did anything-” she raced out the door.


	10. Broken Pieces

_Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer_

_Buffy and Spike made with the smoochies, Riley isn't doing so hot, Angelus can kill despite being chipped, and Faith and Spike had a "talk" and Faith alluded to something happening to Spike, Buffy ran like a bat of hell to check on him....._

_Half an hour earlier..._

Spike sat on the edge of a coffin touching up the black polish on his nails. Not looking when the door of his crypt slammed open. The dark slayer strode in.

“What’s up, Slayer? If you're here for eggs and bacon I'm fresh out.”

Faith grabbed the lid and pulled it out from under Spike sending him sprawling back amongst the bones.

“What the hell?” He sat up only to have the lid shoved into his chest.

“What’s your angle? Hmm. Get at the slayer so you and your friends can kill her easier. Make her trust you so you can kill us all.” Faith was panting in rage.

“Are you mental?” Spike questioned not believing the scene before him.

Faith pulled a stake out of her jacket. “You’re just some spy for Angel. Tell me why I shouldn’t just stake your ass right now?”

Spike said with soft light tone “Oh, about that-” He flipped the lid up so forcefully it shattered smashed into the wall.

He stood slowly and purposefully and stalked towards her. His voice was powerful, and Faith was actually afraid of him. “Let me tell you something and listen good because I'm only going to say it once so pass it on to your chums. I will not hurt her, truce or not.”

Faith lunged at him, she was good. Spike was better. He wrestled the stake from her arm with little more than a fist to the nose.

“This is your one free pass next time I won’t play so nice. I don't care if any of you lot trust me but let me make this clear enough so even you can understand it.”

His voice was low but deadly. “If I wanted to kill you, you never would have made it passed the door. Now get the hell out of my house.”

“This isn't over.” Faith said backing out of the crypt, never taking her eyes off him until she hit the door and ran.

“And next time try knocking.” He yelled after her.

******

Buffy came running in at a panic slamming the door open so hard it cracked the wall. “Spike” she screamed. “Where are you?”

“Down here Love.” He was climbing up a hidden ladder. “Is it a habit with Slayers to just come barging into places or is it an 80’s girl thing?”

As soon as he was safely up the stairs Buffy flung herself at him and held onto him. “Sorry. I was more concerned about you dusting than manners.”

“Well if this is how you apologize, barge in whenever.” Spike chuckled.

“Did she hurt you?”

“Why want to kiss it and make it all better?” Spike teased her.

Buffy, not one to back down from a challenge teased him back. “I could try.” Spike was shocked by the comment. Buffy smirked; she just loved making him nervous. Her voice trembled asking again “Spike, did she hurt you?”

“No Love,” he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and held her tight. “Takes a lot more to hurt me.”

“I’m so sorry. She just assumed some things and thinking is so not her strong suit.”

“So you didn't tell her about-”

“No. She and I aren't exactly sharing buddies. Roommates and coworkers with a slight leaning into friends. Well before today.

I was talking to Willow and I guess she was eavesdropping. But if it makes you feel any better Faith only could have heard a couple things before she took off and I never got to the bronzing activities...and the ah post patrol activities.” She blushed.

Spike looked concerned, pensive even “Why would you tell Willow at all?” His voice timid again.

“I mean it's what girls in this century do talk about their boyfriends and stuff with their best friend.”

“So is that what am I to you your boyfriend or someone night stand?”

“No, well... I don't know. What do you want to be?” Buffy stuttered.

Spike shook his head “I don't know. I shouldn't want anything to do with you except trying to kill you.”

“But what do you want?” She knew he would make or break her in this moment.

“You. I can't think about anything else.” He brushed her bangs away from her face and looked into her eyes. “Every blessed minute I'm awake you are all I think about. You're in my dreams.”

He let go of her to pace the room and went on “It's wrong. You're supposed to try to kill me and I you, but here we are. And I can't help but be grateful that things turned out the way they did. I love you. I wouldn't hurt you for the world. Even if you don't love me or never can doesn't change how I feel and I made a promise to you and your mom. Look you don't have to say anything. I'm not going anywhere.”

This was new. The guy she wanted actually wanted her too. And somehow this was more. he wouldn't leave her. Everyone left her, her dad, Angel, Owen. But he wouldn't and he loved her. None of the others ever had.

She knew what she felt. Knew it was possible the moment he saved her mother from Angel. All he was asking was for her to give him a crumb. She knew it was impulsive and quick.

Buffy walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his back.

“Look this is so fast and you're right we shouldn't be like this but we are. I'm not sorry. And I don't know for sure but... She turned him around to face her. “I think I love you too.”

******

“How was your first class?” Joyce fussed over her daughter the college student.

Buffy flopped down onto a kitchen stool “You love me no matter what right?”

“Oh, it can't be that bad.”

“Well, at least I have a team of smart people I can guilt into helping me study.”

“That's my girl.” Joyce smiled. “And how were things while I was gone?”

“Good as they can be. Nothing major on the defensive though. It was a little too quiet.”

“That's good I suppose. Where's Spike, will he be eating with us?”

“Probably. I need to talk to you about something, sit down for a minute?” Her heart was pounding out of her chest.

“Oh, no, it's bad.”

“No, not exactly, depends on your definition of bad. Here goes... Spike’s going to move out.”

“Why did you to have a fight?” Joyce was disappointed, she liked the boy.

“Not exactly... we're sort of together. As in dating.” Buffy rushed through just to say it before she chickened out.

“Okay. But why did he move out?”

“Because of you actually, he said it would be 'inappropriate given that I’m livin’ in your mum’s house'.” She mocked with a terrible English accent.

“That's very considerate of him but unnecessary. Tell him he's more than welcome to stay in the basement now that I'm home as long as that it where he stays and you stay in your room when you‘re here. Understand me?”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“Good now help me make dinner.”

“So that's it? No major wigging about me dating the undead.”

“No, I like him. But don't tell him, I need him to fear me as the mother for a while yet.”

******

_Later that night…_

Angelus stood watching the flickering lights of his newest artwork. He wrapped an arm around Darla and kissed her hard.

“When are we going to get my new dolly?” Drusilla whined.

“Patience, these things take time.” Angel’s voice was sensual and soft. “Don’t worry, everything will fall into place very soon. You can count on it.”


	11. The Flames

“Slayer get in here quick!” Spike yelled from the living room.

The Summer’s women and new addition spent a quiet night having dinner, assisting with homework while a movie played and then a quick patrol. This morning brought that dreaminess to an end.

The news anchor was patching through from somewhere in Sunnydale. “I’m standing in front of the remains of the Double Meat Palace which was burned to the ground last night.”

Angel’s face flashed across the screen. “Police are looking for this man in connection with the disappearance and murder of several Sunnydale residents last night. Warning the following footage is quite disturbing.”

“Late last night the man took several employees hostage at the Double Meat Palace. He also brought a man believed to be missing UC Sunnydale student Riley Finn. He set fire to the grease vats which spread to the rest of the restaurant quickly. A few of the hostages escaped. When questioned the man had a cryptic message he wanted shared. According to one of the hostages all the man said was _Soon_. Police are still investigating, we will keep you updated. Back to you in the studio.”

Buffy was on the phone in a second. “Willow, see what you can find about Riley Finn.”

“Tell her to check the computer I gave her,” Spike shouted from his seat.

“You get that? Okay good, you’re amazing call me when you know.” Buffy set the phone down carefully “She was already searching before I called, she’ll have something in a few minutes.”

Buffy rubbed her forehead. They had checked that part of town, it was clean.

“Don’t do that.” Spike roused her from her train of blame.

“Do what?” She sighed.

“It’s not your fault.” Spike began rubbing her neck. “There’s nothing you could have done.”

“I’m the Slayer; I’m supposed to save everyone.”

“Well there are two of you, and me and none of us found him did we? You’re only one person, Buffy you can’t do everything for everyone all the time.”

She looked at him, she didn’t know what she wanted to say. A ringing sound saved her.

“You’re on speaker Willow.”

“Finn was in the local army training group, basically National Guard with a kick.”

“So what’s the kick?” Buffy asked.

“From what I found he was part of a group that was studying behavior modification.”

Spike for one was confused at the importance “Okay so ring the bell get a cookie.”

“Um, not exactly one of the leaders wrote a thesis that it’s possible to affect the brain's capability of harm if you implanted a specialized device in a certain part of the brain.”

“And?” They said in unison.

“From some of the classified documents, I found I think they did it... on the demon populace.” Willow shuddered.

“So that’s good, right? They can’t harm humans.”

“For some of them, but the chips don’t negate intent. If you wanted to kill someone but not get your hands dirty you just get someone else to do it. Same outcome.”

“But Angel is killing. The fire.” Spike shook his head.

“Yes, and from what I found on the security footage and the bits I could stand off the laptop it seems like he’s able to overcome the pain.”

“We need to deal with this now.” Buffy was already exhausted by the prospect.

“Well, classes were canceled. Magic Box half hour?”

“See you soon Red.” He turned to Buffy “How on Earth did she get all that classified information so fast?”

“If I tell you it was magic would you go with it?”

“How illegal Pet?”

“Probably a whole lot.”

“Don’t ask don’t tell?”

“That’s kind of the Sunnydale motto.”

******

After a quick mostly unfeeling apology from Faith to Spike, the afternoon was spent in battle preparations.

Spike and Giles took the laptop to the office to review audio files from inside the house with Angelus and the women.

Giles emerged after a while wiping his glasses.

“How goes it?” Xander asked from his post of sharpening weapons.

“I have to concur that Angelus has some sociopathic ability to dismiss his pain.” He was trying to cover his fear and distress at the new information.

“He’s not feeling it? So the chip doesn’t work?”

“Not entirely. The chip functions as it should. Angel feels the pain, but somehow he’s gotten used to it. As if he is unable to not kill others. He almost revels in the pain.”

“That’s not new,” Spike said finally leaving the office. “He always liked pain. Inflicting it, receiving it, he’d laugh at it. The tapes run out.”

“Small mercy that,” Giles mumbled.

Jenny started yelling. “Oh, my God, Rupert. Buffy. I think I got it. The program’s done. It’s translated.”

Everyone rushed to her side.

“What’s done?”

“The ancient Romani spell, we can put Angel’s soul back.”

“Not to bust the happy bubble but should we?” Xander asked.

“Xander.” Willow scolded him.

“No, he’s got the right to ask,” Spike said. “But it needs to go back, but will it be permanent? Don’t rightly felt like having to go through this mess again soon as he figures a way to lose it a third time.”

Jenny looked at him thoughtfully “No I’m looking for ways to make it static but so far nothing.”

“There are demons who can do it. They’re hard to find and you have to fight through challenges and it nearly kills you to do it but it’s happened.” Anya blurted out.

“Is that common knowledge in the demon world?” Giles asked curiously.

“Demon sure, vampires not as well known.” She smiled brightly.

“Well anyway, what do we do when slash if you get him re-souled?” Oz asked from his seat.

“Leave it to Oz to throw us the loop question.” Faith groaned.

“He’s not human, do we kill him?” Willow asked, “But if he’s souled doesn’t that make a difference?”

“But he’s killed,” Xander complained.

“Many of us have also,” Giles spoke. “Let’s cross that bridge when we come to it. First, let's work on restoring his soul then we’ll figure out the rest later.”

“What do you need Jenny?” Anya ready and waiting for her orders.

“An orb of Thesulah. We don’t have one in the shop.”

“Wait, the magic shop in Santa Barbara has some; he sells them as nouveau paperweights.” Anya buzzed. Let me call him.

“Let’s do a quick patrol and then join back up here.” Buffy proclaimed.

Anya hung up. “Giles, they said they’re doing inventory and if you go now they’ll be there.”

“Right. Everyone be careful. Shouldn’t be more than an hour.” Giles kissed Jenny on the cheek and rushed to his car.

*******

Drusilla’s white gown swirled as she danced. The shifty fabric swaying with her.

Then she began to scream.

Angel ran for her to quiet her down before Darla started in on him. “Dru, what’s the matter?”

“Angel, the nasty teacher wants to stop all our fun.”

“Which one baby?”

“The lady. She wants to put back what Darla took away.”

“We can’t have that now can we?”


	12. Hello

“How long will this take?” Spike drummed his fingers on the counter.

“Not long.” Jenny tried to act calm but with how quickly things were escalating with Angelus it was not easy.

The entire group was jumpy and on edge. Even Oz who was always the picture of serenity had creases in his brow.

The phone rang. “It’s probably Giles. I’ll get it Buffy jumped from her seat grateful to be doing something.

“Hello Buffy, miss me?”

“Angel, what do you want?” Spike rose instantly coming to her side.

“Oh, it’s not what I want, so much as what you don’t want. Like you don’t want me to have a go at your little sister. Dawn sure is getting tall, and that cute little blue hair clip she likes would look so terrible covered with her sweet succulent blood.”

“Angel don’t you-”

“Oh, but I do. Then there’s Joyce, maybe I should go help her with the groceries. What do you say for old times’ sake?”

The line went dead.

“He’s at my house I have to go.” Buffy dropped the phone.

“We’re going too.” The Scoobies all jumping from their seats leaving all their non-weaponry belongings raced for Oz’s van.

“Yes, all of you go. I’ll wait here for Giles.” Jenny called after them. “Be careful.” She went back inside before they were out of sight and locked the door.

Immerging from the basement, he clicked his tongue. “They fall for it every time.”

“Angelus.” It was barely more than a whisper.

“How’s it hanging Teach?”

“We can help you.” She muttered looking for some kind of weapon.

Angel strolled around the shop, “See that’s where you heroes are always getting it wrong. You think I want to be helped. The way I see it, life is good.”

Jenny reached for the door handle.

“Go ahead.” Angel smiled, “I’ll even give you a head start.”

She bolted through the door down the street. Hoping at least one store would be open, not that it would do much good.

A woman darted out in front of her stopping her where she stood.

She waved an elegant finger, “Naughty, naughty.” She said playfully, “when we’ve come all this way just to play.”

Jenny was immobilized, swaying as Drusilla’s finger waved back and forth. “Sleep now.

We’ve moved the venue of the tea party, it’s so good of you to be so accommodating.”  
Jenny fell to the ground. Angel came up behind the pair

“Let’s go, we’ve got work to do.”

*************

The van pulled up in front of the Summers’ house. Spike and Buffy out the door before it had fully stopped. The burst through the back door and Faith took the front.   
Joyce and Dawn screamed.

“BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS WHAT IS GOING ON?” screamed at her daughter.

“I’m sorry mom. Are you hurt?”

Spike and Faith searched the house.

“No. You come running in here like that,” she calmed down realizing now her eldest daughter didn’t act like this without a reason. “How bad is it?”

“I thought- Oh, God Mom.” Buffy flung herself into her mom’s arms. “Are you sure you guys are fine?”

Joyce pushed her back a little, “except for our hearts pounding out of our chests, we’re fine.”

Spike came down the stairs finally, “Buffy the house is clear. He hasn’t been in here, none of them have.”

“Then why?”

“Hey B. Can you come here?” Faith called from the back yard.

Buffy dislodged herself from her mother’s hug bracing for some atrocious site in the yard.

_ Please don’t let it be a puppy. _ She pleaded.

It was a simple note taped to the door.

_ Made you Look. _


	13. Love Makes you do the Wacky

Giles returned to the store before the gang did.

“Jenny. Buffy.” He called.

Everything was in its place as it should have been except one book lay on the counter.   
It wasn’t one of the shop books. No. It was a novel. Tess of the d'Urbervilles.

He glanced at the page it was opened to. He knew the text. It was after Tess had made a confession to…Angel. A phrase was circled.

Behold, when thy face is made bare, he that loved thee  
shall hate.

Giles drove home, like a madman. If it was nothing he could have a good laugh at himself later, but in this town when was it ever nothing?

When he opened the locked door he could hear the music box he’d bought for the baby playing in the future nursery.

Screaming “Jenny, are you here?”

He dashed up the stairs.

Jenny sprawled out in a rocking chair, her face white as death.

************

  
The hospital seemed to scream, everything was too much. Too white, too bright, too noisy, too many people.

Buffy hated hospitals. She ran inside alone so someone would be with Giles while Spike parked the car.

Once she found him she was terrified. He was so still and pale. He just stared at the floor.   
He was the rock they all depended on; when he was unnerved it was so much worse.  
Like the Earth had no balance.

“Giles what happened?” Buffy held tight to him as he shook.

“I don’t know. No one was at the shop when I came back. At first, I assumed she went home. She gets so tired in the evenings. But the book. I just-”

“Giles focus.”

“She looked- God Buffy she looked dead. I called the ambulance but they don’t know. If- or the baby.”

“It’s going to be okay. Giles.”

A doctor pushed into the crowded waiting room “Jennifer Calendar’s family.”

He bolted to the man, “I’m Rupert Giles, Jenny is my fiancé.”

“Mr. Giles. I will be perfectly blunt. She lost a lot of blood. At this point she is critical. We have her in a medically induced coma.”

“And the baby?”

“Right now we don’t know. She needs to heal on her own, we’ve done what we can. But we won’t know until she recovers enough to wake her.”

“I’m sorry to say that if the situation becomes too bad we may have to end the pregnancy.”

“Are you certain?”

“Not yet. Now we are going to wait and see. If she does not heal as she needs too it may be our only choice.”

“Thank you, doctor.” He sounded so hollow.

“You should go home there is nothing you can do for her now.”

“Giles maybe they’re right. Go home we’ll stay with her tonight keep her safe.” Buffy coaxed.

“Yes, quite.” He gave her a curt nod and walked out of the hospital.

When Spike finally managed to get a spot in the garage he found her fidgeting. “Where’s the watcher?”

“I sent him home.” Buffy sighed. It had been too long a day already.

Spike flopped gracelessly into the chair next to her, taking her hand. “Bet he put up a fight.”

“Um no actually.”

“Seriously?”

“What are you saying?”

“If the person you loved most was in this condition where would you be?”

“Spike drive me to Giles. NOW!”

************  
  
Buffy tore down the stairs. “Giles is AWOL. Do you think he’s drinking it off in a bar?” She pleaded.

They’d ran past the gang on their way out giving them a quick rundown. Faith was staying with Joyce and Dawn, while Xander, Willow, and Oz camped out at the hospital.

“Uh, Buffy.” Spike paused hitting the living room.

“Yeah.”

“Do you smell gas?”

Her eyes bugged out. Bolting to the covered coffee table trunk.

“No No No. We have to go. NOW!”

“What?”

“He’s gone to find Angel.”

************

“I can’t believe you did the naughty thing.” Dru bounced

“Angel how incredibly stupid of you. I know you like to play with your food but that was idiotic.”

“What you think they’re going to take us on?”

A bottle crashed at his feet engorging the floor in searching flames that crept up the furniture and boxes.

“As a matter of fact.” Giles strode in his baseball bat catching flame, proceeded to beat Angel over the head and back.

Drusilla went to help, but Darla held her back. “Come on kitten, let daddy have his fun. He earned it. And fire is hell on the hair.” Darla walked the pair out and into the night.   
Giles beat Angel down, he began kicking him.

“You know she’s not dead. Not yet. Just close enough to the brink that you have a little shred of hope. But she won’t be getting better. Trust me on that.”

“I do.” Giles had no emotion.

Angel managed to grab Giles’ foot knocking him back, hitting his head on a column. He fell to the ground.

Angle loomed over him. “Uh Oh, this does not look good for you. Whatever shall you do? I don’t know about you, I’m going to have some fun.”

“Me too.” Buffy kicked Angel in the face having snuck up behind him.

Spike pulled Giles outside. Returning in time to see Angel push Buffy off the stairs towards Spike. “Bye lovebirds. I’ll be seeing you.”

Angel jumped out the window on the far side and landed easily on the cement.

Darla and Dru joined him immediately.

“Great what are we going to do now?” Darla growled as she watched their current home go up in flames.

“Well,” he shrugged. “Let’s see if you can’t go home again.”


	14. Something Wicked

Spike and Buffy got Giles from the warehouse into the Summers’ home. He was out for the night.

“Should we wake him up?” Buffy asked.

“No, he’s in less pain unconscious. Leave him be.”

“I better go check on Dawn and Mom.”

“Joyce was up when I went to check on everyone, she said Faith went up to the hospital. They’re all asleep now, can hear them breathing.”

Buffy leaned over the kitchen island and rubbed the back of her neck, momentarily lost in the exhaustion of the last day. Was it only one day?

She jumped a little when two strong hands came around her shoulders and squeezed the tight muscles.

Spike pulled back from her. “Sorry did I hurt you?”

“No for a second I forgot you were in the room.”

“That does a lot for my ego Love.” He returned to massaging her shoulders.

“I’m sorry. It’s just usually this is when I’m the lone general. When we’re all in it together fighting it’s all for one and one for all.”

“But?”

“But after, when it’s quite, it’s just me waiting out the monsters.”

“Hey, look at me.” She did so. “You don’t have to be in charge now. There’s nothing going to happen tonight. He’s made his big display, now he’ll wait.” He held her to him.

“Besides I’m here, you don’t have to do it all on your own now.”

“You know, this Big Bad persona only works if you’re actually bad.” She teased.

“Fine, I can be bad at a lot of things.” Buffy laughed at him. “Knew I could get the girl to smile.” He kissed her on the forehead. “You’re exhausted. Go on up to bed. I’ll keep an eye on the watcher.”

“You’ll watch the watcher.” Buffy giggled.

“I’m going to pretend that’s the lack of sleep talking.”

“It probably is. Goodnight Spike.” She stumbled up the stairs so exhausted she just slept in her clothes and was out in a minute.

************

Giles woke in a darkened room early in the morning his head pounding. He tried to move but was shackled on one wrist.

“What the devil?”

“Good you’re awake,” Spike said rather loudly for Giles’ preference.

“Where am I?”

“Buffy’s house in the basement, you were conked out when we brought you in. Figured Dawn wouldn’t get at you down here.”

“Would you kindly release me?” Holding up his handcuffed wrist.

“See that I can’t do. By the way take this” tossing him a bottle of aspirin. “There’s water there.”

He took the pills. “And why can’t you?”

“See you gave her a real good scare last night. In less than one day she’s had the guilt of that army brat getting kidnapped and killed, thinking her mum and sis were being God knows what, what happened with your girl.”

“And to make matters worse she has to run off and make sure you don’t do something that would kill her. All of which she is going to blame herself for whether it‘s her fault or not.” He paused for a moment as he was starting to lose his temper. “So I cuffed you to that wall and you will stay there until she says to take em off.”

“Now I’m going to make the ladies breakfast because they had a hell of a day yesterday and the two younger both have class today. So kindly sit there and either sleep or keep quiet.” He said it teasingly but there was a certain level of malice that the injured watcher caught.

“Spike. Has there-”

“Sorry watcher, no change. She made it through the night which is a good sign. At least she’s no worse.”

Buffy came down a short time later. She’d slept fitfully and finally given up to go to the basement.

Spike tossed her the key as she walked through the kitchen earning him a reproachful glare. He shrugged it off.

She unlocked the handcuff. “Giles, I can’t lose you too.” She turned and walked out.  
Giles came up when he was ready and no one said a word about the night before.

*************

“Play nice Angel.”

“Do I have to?”

“It’s your fault we have to grovel for a place to stay so if you know what’s good for you.”

“Sire.” Darla bowed at the feet of the child.

“Darla, welcome home.” The Anointed One gave her a nod.

“This is Angelus and Drusilla, we come seeking asylum, from the Slayer.”

“You’ve made a spectacle of yourself, Angelus. Why should I permit you safety?”

Angel bowed “I will be an obedient and dutiful- I can’t do this. You want to know why? Because I’m going to kill the slayer. I’ve been working on her for months and I’m ready for the big finale. I only need the manpower to finish up what I’ve started.”

“Come here.” The boy said, not moved in any direction by Angel’s outburst. He placed a hand on Angel’s head. After a moment he rose from his chair the room bowing.

“Angelus will be our new champion, he will bring us forward into a new era.”

“If arms is what you need we are family. They are at your disposal. In the time you’ve gone our numbers have been growing. Gathering unseen by the slayer.”

Drusilla started wailing.

“She does that a lot.” Darla rolled her eyes. “Just stick her somewhere you want to scare the rats.”

“Drusilla, what is it?”

“Something wicked this way comes.” She smiled up at the crowd.


	15. Small Gifts

“The Anointed One wishes to see you.” A lackey bowed and retreated from Angelus' sight.

“How did you manage to get into her Watcher’s home? I would have thought he would have revoked your invitation.”

“That was a bit tricky. I paid a demon to actually get in the house and lay her out, but we drained her. She won’t make it.”

“And the demon?”

“Dead as soon as he left the house.”

The Anointed One gave a brief smile. “Angelus, I have a gift for you.” He held a small talisman by a chain.

“What is this?”

“A key where no obstacle will stand in your way.”

*********

The entire crew was exhausted. They alternated shifts at the hospital every day.

Giles barely slept staying at Jenny's bedside.

Finally, exhaustion won out with the rest of the Scoobies. In the day they slept when they could and stayed in close quarters at night.

“Spike is Buffy coming here tonight?” Joyce asked at the end of the week?

“Not tonight she's been running on empty all week. The witch said she'd make sure she stayed in and slept tonight.”

“I'm glad you keep an eye on her. It makes me feel better, I don't want to pry but I still want to know that she's safe.”

“As do I.”

Dawn walked into the kitchen. “Spike, would you check my report?”

“I will later Nibblit. Get your dinner”

“I'm so tired I don't even want to eat.” she sighed.

“Well, eat something and I'll take you to do something when we're off house arrest.”

Dawn's eyes were huge as she looked at him. “Really? You'll take me someplace.”

“Well, as long as your mum approves of whatever it is sure. And it's after hours.”

She flung herself at him and hugged him. “Thank you, Spike.”

“Dawn, your foods ready.” Once Dawn left the room, Joyce turned to Spike “You don't have to do that Spike.”

“Of course, if you don't want me to take her out I understand.”

“No Spike, I trust you with my girls. But you don't have to bribe her by doing things with her.”

“M not bribing her, I like Dawn. Besides is it that big a deal that if I'm with her sister that she comes with the deal?”

Joyce smiled at this man “Perhaps not to you, but once Buffy became the slayer, little sister time got pushed back. And then her dad.”

She went on, “Dawn understands, but then when Buffy was dating Angel, he saw her as a pest I think.”

“Well, he always was an idiot.” They both laughed.

“MOM SPIKE” Dawn screamed from the kitchen.

Angel stood just outside of the kitchen. “Slayer. Come out to play.”

Spike grabbed Dawn by the shoulders. “Get out through the sewers just like I showed you. Run.”  
Dawn took her mother's hand and ran for the front door. “Spike they’re all around the house.”

“Under your sister’s bed, there's weapons, go and call Buffy. Then 911 they may be able to scare enough of them off, then the watcher if there’s time.”

“Joyce, aren’t you going to invite me in?” Angel called. “Well, that’s okay I don’t really need an invitation anymore.”

He slammed a foot into the door sending it splintering.

“How?” Spike stood blocking Joyce from the door.

“I never did go for charms but hey whatever works right m'boy?”

Noticing his form blocking the doorway to the rest of the house. “Spike Spike Spike, what am I going to do with you.”

“You won't hurt them.”

“It was never about them Spikey, well not entirely.” Angel lunged for Spike missing him narrowly but close enough to Joyce to grab her by the arm.

“Get away from her.”

“Oh, the big protector. How cute.” Angel shoved her into the wall and she collapsed.

Spike went mad and attacked. They fought through the kitchen and finally falling out to the porch. A few more minutes and Spike would have won. But he was not that lucky. As he reared up for leverage his body shook with convulsions as the world bled to black.

***************

Buffy, Faith, and Xander arrived less than five minutes later.

There was nothing, no vampires, no demons.

She yelled from the door. “DAWN.” And then she saw Joyce's body crumpled on the floor. “Mommy.” Her voice was tiny.

“Buffy” Dawn snuck down the stairs with tears in her eyes.

“Dawn stay there.”

Faith crouched down over Joyce “Buffy she's breathing.”

Buffy went up the stairs and grabbed her little sister looking for injuries. “Are you okay?”

Dawn only nodded. “Come here.” Pulling her sister close to her, she held her like she did when she was little. Dawn clung to the comfort of her sister.

“Buffy,” Xander spoke, “Spike's the only vampire who has an invitation.”

“No, he wouldn't not after-”

“Buffy.” Joyce started to rise. “Oh, my head.”

“Mom what happened.”

“Angel was here. He said something about a charm and he walked right in. Where's Spike, is he alright?”

Xander came back from the destroyed kitchen. “Buff.”

“How bad?”

“Bad.”

“Dust.”

“No, but I don't think they wanted him dead.” He took the cattle prod from behind his back.

Buffy's face paled.


	16. Hidden Message

In the early morning darkness, The Anointed One and Angel sat waiting for their new conquest.

“I hate that girl but what is it with you and her? Why are you going after her?”   
Angel smirked. He loved the game, the art of a kill. “She's so cute and helpless it's such a turn on.”

“That's it?” He was obviously bored.

“She made me feel like a human being, that's not the kind of thing you can forgive.”

“Master, we have it. They bring it now.”

“Good shall we go see our prize, Angelus.”

“Let's.”

They walked toward a giant gray slab.

“Master if I may, what is it?”

Angel reached out to touch the slab. “The end of the world.”

************

Willow had been under Jenny's tutelage for several years now, but Buffy was wary of her doing spells alone. She hated asking Giles but the alternative seemed worse.

It was an iffy plan at best but they couldn't get a trace on their location and the vampire population was laying low.

“Buffy this spell will basically make you one spirit for a short time. You will feel everything he's feeling good or bad.” Giles put a hand on her shoulder.

“I'm banking on the badness here if he's gone over to the dark side.” Faith commented to no one in particular.

“What I'm feeling is there any way it can be wrong, like if what I feel messes with it?”

“No, it's sort of a temporary trade. He feels what you feel, You feel only what he feels, hopefully, he knows where he is.”

“Okay. Do it.”

There was a feeling of calm as the light entered her. _Spike if you can get this message, if you're alive I'm going to get you back. And he will pay. I love you._

The moment ended in the screams that echoed through her ears.

She was flooded with emotions. Pain physical, emotional, her skin felt on fire and blistered, torn and cut. Bruises ached over her unresponsive body.

Her own name kept repeating through her mind, no Spike's mind. She could feel his love for her as if it were something she could touch.

Affection for her mother and sister. So many things it was hard to focus on one feeling. _Where are you?_ She came back into her own body wrenched on the floor. The screams she had first heard were her own. Gasping for breath and crying.

  
“Buffy what did you see?” She didn't even register who was speaking.

“Find him now.” Buffy managed to choke out.

“Working on it,” Willow said from her workstation.

“Buffy come with me out back, you need some air.” Giles supported her and helped her outside.

“Giles he's suffering, for me. He's in so much pain. And he does love me, I know that nobody believes that but he really does. I can't leave him there.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“I can't ask you to help me in this.”

“You didn't. It's my job and if it wasn't I love you too. I can't let you go in alone it would be a suicide mission.”

Something in what he said triggered in her. “Suicide mission.”

“Yes, it would be-”

“Hold on.” She stared at the ground. Suicide mission, mission. What is it? Her head snapped up. I know where they are.

***********

“Spike it’s okay, I’m here I’ll get you out,” Buffy whispered.

“Buffy.” He could barely see her through his puffy eyelids.

“Shhh. Thank you for saving Mom and Dawn, they're alive” tears ran down her face. “I love you.”

“It’s alright love. Stop crying all over my shirt.”

“All that’s happened and you’re worried about your shirt.”

“Well, yeah. You forget poodle, I know this gag. Now run off to Peaches Dru.”

“Spike how can you-”

“Come off it. Just leave me be.”

Drusilla got up fuming. "Just a bad dog." She chomped her teeth.

"Maybe, but you’re not the one holding the leash."

“It's all right Dru we just need him alive enough until we don't.” Angel soothed.

“Not fair, the Sunshine took my dark prince away. I wasn't done playing with him.”

“If you like you can play some more, but remember I need him undead. Have some fun.”

Angel walked away with Spikes' screams ringing in his ears.


	17. Love Hurts

Spike passed out at some point through Drusilla’s attentions and she bored easily.

It left Spike a few minutes reprieve when Angel came for him.

“You know Billy boy I’ve really enjoyed our time together.” He stalked toward Spike “I had no idea that this thing they put in my head doesn’t work against vampires. Kinda nifty.” He took a knife and slid it easily down Spike’s arm.

At this point, Spike barely registered the pain, as it was this was benign compared to his treatment so far.

“Now I could go find someone else to play with, but family is such a strong bond. Like love…” Slicing the other arm.

“It’s so sweet to think that you actually convinced yourself that anyone would actually love you. It would be funny if it wasn’t so pathetic.” Angel moved around him slicing and cutting at him. Not deeply, just enough to electrify all the nerves in his skin.

“And you really are pathetic Spike.

Following the slayer around like a little-lost puppy.”

“But then you always did take my leftovers.”

At this Spike finally spoke. “Sorry mate, you’re just a bad dream to her. Not a very interesting one at that. You’re just angry that I got there first.”

“She’s not going to come for you.”

“Maybe she won’t. But she will come for _you_ Peaches. And I hope I’m there to get to see it.”

Angel didn’t need a reason to beat him senseless; he liked knowing that he could. He pulled Spike’s battered body off the rack and beat him unconscious once again.

Some fledgling servants met him on his way out. “When he wakes up feed him. I don’t care what, but we need his blood for the ritual.”

***********

The Scooby’s were in battle mode. Dawn and Joyce were sent to the hospital to wait it out and keep an eye on Jenny. Every weapon they could carry was being assembled. Spell ingredients were gathered and packed.

The bell over the door chimed as a customer came in.

“Sorry, we're closed,” Giles said without any kindness.

“Like you'd have anything I'd want. As if.”

“Cordy what are you doing here?” Willow bolted up.

“Short version because we don't have a lot of time. My boyfriend gets visions, he saw some crazy stuff then a Sunnydale sign so we brought the group and hightailed it back here. What stupid thing did you do now?”

“Angel’s gone evil.” Buffy said matter of factly “The group?”

“Yeah come on in guys. This is Fred, she almost got sucked into a demon world, and she’s good with the science stuff. Irish, Blue eyes there is my guy, Doyle. Then there’s Gunn in the back.”

“OoOh, he’s attractive.”

“Anya,” Xander warned.

“What? He’s pleasantly shaped and I’ve heard once-”

“Anya _please_.” Buffy nearly threatened “You can hit on the demon hunter later right now there are some more important things to worry about.”

“And this dufus you remember.” Cordelia stepped aside.

“Westley.” Giles was rather taken back, expecting the man to be pouring over books back in England.

“At your service.”

“I'm actually glad to see you.” Buffy smiled stiffly.

“You should be, you have a much bigger problem than you realize.” He responded.

“What is it?”Giles ventured.

“Acathla.”

“Good lord.”

“What? What Cat?” Buffy asked.

“Acathla. A creature that will bring hell on Earth and destroy what's here.”

_ Seriously how much more could they take.  _

“Then we really don't have time to waste.”

Cordelia stepped forward “Ok since I know everyone Doyle and Gunn are the fighters, Fred can help with magics and Wes and I can go wherever you need us.”

“Let’s get this organized” Willow suggested. “Anya and I will try to restore Angel's soul but we’ll need a third to anchor the spell. We’ll go with you in case you need some magic backup.”

“Our first priority is to get Angel out of the way and have an offensive against an unknown number of vampires. I'm sorry to say, Buffy, getting Spike out is secondary.” Giles apologized. “If Angelus is still alive, I doubt any of you would be able to get out with an injured vampire.”

“I need to make a stop first,” Buffy said.

 “You never told us where are they,” Westley asked.

“The old underground mission.”

“You mean-?”

“Where I died. Can't say it's not poetic. Where the Master killed me, and now I'm going to kill his family.”

********

The plan was simple if it worked. Buffy, Faith, Doyle, and Gunn took the first wave. Westley, Cordelia, Oz and Xander would follow after. Then Giles, Fred, Willow, and Anya when the spell was done.

This was a kill or be killed rescue mission. Try to find Spike, Try to find whichever version of Angel was in his body; take out anyone in their way. Get out alive. The plan itself was simple; the execution would be the difficulty.

They encountered very few vampires being it was just after midday. The ones they did find were unskilled, having been hiding underground not learning to fight.

There were shallow rooms and caverns as they made their way in they’d clear them out and move on.

The others didn’t have the memories the Buffy had of this place, the nightmares that still haunted her. She pushed them away for now.

They entered one room it stung with the metallic smell of blood. It was pooled on the floor all over the room. Buffy went to move on until she saw the familiar black boots thrown in the corner. 


	18. Alone

“Oh, don’t you look nice,” Angel said to Spike who was able to walk on his own at this point despite the pain. The fledglings who fed him feared Angel but also took pity on Spike and fed him well.

Spike was still restrained by the hands and ankles but could shuffle along.

“Sorry, I can’t say the same for you.” Spike scoffed.

Spike was placed in front of the now formed statue of Acathla.

 _Acathla. Mundatus sum. Pro te necavi. Sanguinem meum_  
_pro te effundam, quo me dignum esse demonstrem._

Angel spoke the incantation and cut Spike deep across the chest. He didn’t want him dead. He would enjoy being able to torture him with all the new ways he’d pick up in hell. 

“I thank you for your generous donation to our cause.” Angel shoved Spike into the statue. “Welcome to Hell.”

******************

“Buffy come on we have to keep going.” Faith pushed.

She shook herself out of the daze.

Buffy knew deep inside that Spike was alive. Not from some imagined feeling, but from the stories Spike had told her.

He wasn’t dead.

Angelus wouldn’t let Spike off that easily.  He’d draw it out until it wasn’t worth it anymore and then he’d kill him.

Buffy wasn’t sure which would be worse for him.

******************

“Can I stop being groped by the statuaries now?” Spike was mildly amused.

“It didn’t work. It’s not his blood.” Angel screamed.

"Can I go home then? I’m not really up for the commune lifestyle.”

Angel hit him hard over the back of the head with the back of the sword he’d used to cut Spike with. Spike fell unconscious on the ground.

“Get rid of him.” He growled. "I can play with him later."

“Look at the text again. It says blood” Angel growled.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to drain this town dry if I have too.”

A voice echoed from behind the group. “Sorry, that’s not going to work for me.” Buffy stood sword gleaming.

“I don’t have time for you.” Angel scoffed.

“You don’t have a lot of time left.”

“I can just as easily use yours.”

“Give it a shot. But I’m warning you,” Buffy flashed her sword “you won’t get the chance.”

“Aw now Buffy. Didn’t we have a good time together, we could again. I’m still Angel, mostly.”

Sensing the opportunity many of the vampires began to flee. Some slowly sinking away others running for their unlives.

“You tried to kill my mother twice now. My sister. My friends. I can't forgive that.” She held on to that knowledge she had to be the strong one again.

“Spike would have killed them all if you’d just give him a little time. Of course, I already took care of him, no need to thank me.”

She ignored his attempt to bait her. “He would never hurt me or my family.”

“You got a lot to learn about men kiddo.”

“Maybe but he loved me without the soul, that’s more than you ever did with one.”

“He was just trying to get in your pants. Apparently, it worked too. How easy was it for him to get you into bed with him, didn’t put up much of a fight?” Angel was getting louder and shifting more where he stood.

Buffy smiled, he was losing his cool. “Jealous because it wasn’t you?” She quipped.

He swung at her with the broadsword. “Dream on school girl. Your boyfriend is dead you're all going to join him.”

“The sunshine knows.” Drusilla giggled from her perch. “No lilies in her garden yet today.” She stole away into one of the corridors.

“You’re going to hell” Angel smiled.

“Save me a seat.”

Angel was always eager to start fighting. He attacked first.

Buffy’s own sword clashing with his. He swung and advanced on her. Managing to get her off balance he pushed her entire body into the wall causing it to crumble on top of her. He gave a little twitch of his head.

“You know it hurt at first but now I kinda like it. An extra jolt with the infliction of pain.”

She flipped herself back up.

Angel smiled at her “You really think you can take us all on by yourself?”

“No, I don’t.” Buffy leaped out of his grip.

Faith came tearing in with two swords.

All remaining vampires ran away. Those who chose to fight her went down quickly.

Any that passed her were taken out by Doyle and Gunn.

It was a constant barrage of vampires either fleeing or fighting. Leaving Buffy and Angel circling each other on the main floor.

******************

“Spike.” Xander shook Spike roughly, “Hey dead boy wake up.”

Spike groaned sitting up. “God it had better be you, you ponce. If this is a trance it's getting weird.”

“Here, a little pick me up.” Oz handed Spike a bag of blood and cut him free from the shackles. His arms and legs sore but workable.

They got a foot out of the room before they heard Darla crowing.

“Where are you going?”

“Hey, bitch.” Cordelia hit her in the shoulder with a crossbow arrow.

Darla taunted “Missed me.”

“That’s unfortunate.”

Darla forgetting the men for a moment tearing off down the hall at Cordelia. Cordy wasn’t a slayer, but she could hold her own. Kicking out at the blonde.

Dropping the crossbow she pulled out a wooden stake Cordelia managed to get a few strikes in at Darla before she knocked it out of her hands. Pushing her into the wall her fangs extended.

“Any last words?” Darla’s cooing voice dripped with the joy of winning.

“Yeah, those shoes are so two seasons ago.” Cordelia head-butted Darla forcing her to lose her grip. The next thing Darla knew she was being pulled back by her hair.

Spike punched Darla in the face. “You lot leave.” hoisting her up by the hair. “Darla and I have some unfinished business.”

*************

It was too much. Too long a fight and Buffy was tiring.

Spike had pushed her in training for this reason. They were matched in skill; it was whoever would win in endurance.

She was losing.

Everyone else was busy with the multitude of vampires. They hadn’t expected more than a hundred of different skill levels. There were too many for her to get any help.

Angel managed to corner her and get her sword away from her.

She knelt on the ground expecting the end.

“That’s everything, huh? No weapons, no friends, no hope, take all that ways and what’s left?”

Time stopped. She thought of her mom, her baby sister having to bury her and go on. Her friends. Spike. She thought back to the moments a few hours ago and felt his love for her.

But none of them were here.

She was alone. 

***************

“Guys,” Xander called from a hidden corridor.  Oz and the LA crew followed his voice. Gunn and Doyle found them in their patrol of rooms carved out of the dirt.

The room was full of weak and frightened humans. Bites and injuries a plenty.

“They’re human.” Gunn’s voice faltered.

“We have to get them out of here,” Cordelia said.

“Right.” Westley spoke up “If you’re well enough to walk follow this woman out first. If you can help with the injured please do so.”

They got to work carefully moving the most severe of the injured.

They were close to the entrance and took only a few trips and fighting off the odd vampires to get them all out on the last trip.

Westley had just checked a few more rooms to be sure they were empty when he heard a voice.

“Hello Love, miss your sweetie?” Drusilla blocked the exit “You’re little white rose of Texas.”

Westley pulled out a stake, “Stay away from me.”

“That’s not very nice.” Her soft voice floated like a hypnotic dream. “All I wanted was my Angel. Spike has is sunshine. We could have all been happy.” She stared off at the far wall.

“But she’s trying to take away my Angel. She’s wicked. She took my Spike. She took my toy, so I’ll take her puppets.”

In a flash, Dru leaped across the distance between them slicing Westley’s throat with her long fingernails.

He couldn’t even scream for help.


	19. Heartbreak

_“That’s everything, huh? No weapons, no friends, no hope, take all that ways and what’s left?”_

_Time stopped. She thought of her mom, her baby sister having to bury her and go on. Her friends. Spike. She thought back to the moments a few hours ago and felt his love for her._

_But none of them were here._

_She was alone._

She was the slayer. To every generation, one is born.

She alone will fight the vampires and forces of evil.

Buffy felt the power and what that meant right then.

All her predecessor sister slayers were there with her.

She could sense them.

As the blade lowered toward her head her hands shot up as if guided by the power of the slayers.

Buffy opened her eyes.

“Me.”

She pushed back on him but was still without a weapon.

“Angel” Darla screamed.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye then did a double take. A badly beaten Darla was struggling in Spike’s arms but not much.

Spike shouted, “Good now that I’ve got your attention.” Spike plunged a stake through Darla’s heart.

In the time Darla’s body turned to dust Buffy had time to stand.

She kicked out at Angel, she was merciless. Merciless for all the people he’d hurt, all the lives he’d destroyed.

This was her duty and she would stop him or die trying.

Finding her sword she cut him square in the chest. The blood flew onto the statue and everything started to swirl.

“Buffy,” Spike called out but she couldn’t hear him.

She plunged the sword into Angelus' chest.

He gave her a surprised look and reached for her.

The noise was deafening as Angel was sucked into the void taking the statue of Acathla with him.

********

It was silent.

Buffy walked along the edges of the dirt walls until her foot hit a small stream of water.

The exhaustion and fear caught up with her.

She was hypnotized by the water.

This is where it had happened this exact spot.

She was sixteen. Instead of going to the movies or shopping at the mall or having a lame time at the dance she was here.

Called to her destiny to crawl underground and die.

And she did.

In the water trickling past her shoes at this moment.

The Master hadn’t just killed her. When Xander brought her back to life, The Master had killed the last bit of her innocence.

She sank to her knees and cried, unable to hold herself together any longer.

A pair of arms circled her. Pulling her back from the water’s edge.

“It's over now.” He whispered. “They won’t hurt you again.”

He didn’t tell her that everything was all right or not to cry. Spike just held her and let her be.

When she stopped crying they stood a little shakily and silently looked the other over for injuries.

Content that she wasn’t injured he finally spoke again. “Hello, cutie.”

Buffy gave a halfhearted laugh as she looked at his bruised and puffy face. “Hey, yourself. You're okay.”

“Right enough. You?”

“Okay, I guess.”

“Let's go home.”

“That sounds great.” Arms wrapped around the other they walked out of the mission.

*************

The carnage Buffy expected when she emerged from the ground was far different than what she found.

The spell hadn’t worked. Something Willow felt a little guilty over, Giles did not.

There had been well over a hundred vampires in the walls of the mission.

Some had stupidly tried to run for it even though it was still day with little shade. Most had faced one of the many fighters from Sunnydale or LA.

Faith had a few small gashes here and there and was getting patched up by Willow. She held Xander’s hand. A soft gesture she was not known for allowing.

Spike was currently stuck just outside the entrance. Buffy sat with him grateful not to be moving. His arms immediately went around her waist. It was comforting to both just to feel the other.

“Where is everyone?” Buffy asked noticing they were two cars shorter than when they’d arrived.

“All over.” Faith replied. “Giles just went back in.” nodding to the mission.

Xander hung his head, never liking to give bad news to his friends. “There were humans Buffy. They were feeding off them.”

Back to General Buffy. “How bad?”

“Actually not that bad physically.” He looked a relieved “Worst is broken bones.”

“Wes is bad.” Willow took the burden to ease Xander’s.

“What happened?”

“Drusilla, she slit his throat.” Faith said with her usual dismissal of tact. “Texas shot her with a crossbow. Drusilla’s dead. OW!”

“Sorry,” Willow said after pouring rubbing alcohol on Faith’s cuts. Buffy knew the tone well. It was Willow was totally not sorry.

Buffy chanced a looked at Spike she expected him to remain silent but he wasn’t. “Think he’ll make it?”

“It was bad but Fred’s really smart she knew what to do. Gunn drove them to the hospital.” Willow said continuing to bandage Faith up.

“Oz and Doyle took some of the worse off humans in the van,” Xander spoke. “Cordy and Anya are keeping an eye on the ones out in the field. They’re loving the sun.”

“Wouldn’t you?” Spike almost laughed.

Giles walked out of the caves.

“And what were you doing?” Buffy half-joked.

“Looking for the anointed one.”

“And?” Spike asked. He hadn’t much contact with him, but he didn’t want a repeat performance of the last two days.

“It’s taken care of,” Giles said rather grimly. “I suspect some are hiding in there still.”

“The caves are pretty big. Should we do another sweep?” Buffy looked to Giles.

“Not today.”

“You need to get her out of here then Watcher,” Spike asked.

“Why?” Buffy was shocked. Did he want to get rid of he?

“Well, this is going to attract attention and the Juvi Girls best not be here and I can’t get to my car.

“Hey, I resent that.” Faith “Neither one of us had any convictions.”

Giles took his glasses off and cleaned them. “I would like to get back to the hospital. Buffy and Faith you can join me or I’ll drop you at home.”

“Take it easy Slayers.” Spike began drumming his fingers. Bored and stuck where he was.

“What are you going to do?” Buffy asked. Now they were no longer in crisis mode would he stick around.

“Wait here till this mess is cleaned up and it’s dark enough then head back to the house. Unless you don’t want me too.” He looked down at his feet like a little boy expecting his punishment. 

“I don’t want you to go to the house.” She said. Spike’s heart dropped.

Buffy pulled his chin up forcing him to look at her.

“Will you come up to the hospital instead? I’m not sure how long I’ll be there.” Buffy smiled at him. A tired but teasing smile.

In it, he understood perfectly.

“Of course.”

***********

“Rupert, Buffy,”  Joyce called to them.  “I’ve been paging you for hours.”

“Mom, what is it?”

“Jenny she’s-” Joyce didn’t finish. Giles pushed past her into the room.


	20. Through Thick and Thin

“Jenny she’s-” Joyce didn’t finish. Giles pushed past her into the room.

Giles looked in shock as he saw his beloved Jenny laying in the bed. Disconnected from many of the monitors and detectors that had been littered across her body that morning.

He didn’t dare move.

He didn’t breathe.

Jenny stretched a tired arm to him. “Hey, there fuddy-duddy.”

“Jenny.” His voice caught in his throat.

“Ah Mr. Giles,” The doctor walked in behind him. “We’ve run extensive tests on your fiancé. Her scans all look good.”

Giles steadied himself to reach her bed. “And the baby?”

“Appears to be in perfect health. I’m not releasing you for several days and then just take it extremely easy I want you on complete bed rest for at least two weeks after. Then I want you right back here and we'll go from there.”

“Yes, Doctor.” Jenny smiled.

“You’ve had quite the miracle. I tell you honestly now that you seem to have made such a remarkable recovery.” The doctor paused debating if he should continue. “You shouldn’t have. You lost a tremendous amount of blood. One or both of you shouldn’t have survived.”

“I guess we have someone looking out for us.”

“Rest now.”

“I will doctor.” She acted like she was trying to sleep until the door shut. Her eyes flew open. “Rupert what’s going on? The kids?”

“Lie down and I will tell you everything.” Tears stung his eyes. “The most important is that I love you.” He kissed her hands not wanting to jostle her too much. “The second is everything is going to be fine. We’ve taken care of everything. Angelus is gone.”

“The spell did you-”

“We tried Jenny. It didn’t work. Maybe it’s because I didn’t want it to or Willow’s inexperience, but…”

“It’s alright. What about the kids?”

“More or less they’re fine. A few scratches. Westley was hurt. But they saved the day. Again. They’re magnificent.”

“So everything is going to be okay?”

“Yes, it is. Sleep now. I’ll tell you more while you’re resting over the next few weeks.”

“You know while I’m stuck in bed we’re going to have to figure out a name for this one.” Jenny yawned as she placed her hand over her stomach.

“I have some ideas.” Giles laid his hands over Jenny’s until well after she drifted back to sleep.

***********

It was a long wait for Buffy, she went down to the emergency surgery level to wait with Fred, and Doyle.

Gunn and Oz had gone back to help the survivors. Faith left with them to get things from the apartment for everyone.

Buffy liked Fred immediately.

Fred babbled like Buffy did when she was nervous. 

From how she went on and on about how smart Westley was, and brave, and debonair. Buffy could tell she was head over heels for him.

It made her wish for darkness more so she could have Spike with her. It would be at least another 3 long hours until she got her wish.

Only an hour after she reached the waiting room the clomping of some seriously grunge shoes caught her attention.

“Followed by the tones of bickering she knew well.”

“Who taught you how to drive Hellen Keller?” She snapped.

A bored irritated man replied “Did you die? Stop complaining.”

“I might have. This is the Hellmouth you never know. I could be dead right now and walking around and it’s totally all your fault.”

“Well, pardon me.”

Doyle and Buffy shared a smile at the pair acting like children. In the midst of apocalyptic battle, they’d made friends.

“There you are Princess.” Doyle’s Irish lilt cut through the room. Cordelia walked into his arms and accepted the hug he offered.

“Some Princess, she nearly busted Darla’s head open,” Spike said with pure adoration.

"Did you now? Good on you.” Doyle smiled approvingly at his love.

Buffy was too tired to get up and Spike understood. He wrapped an arm around her as he sat down and she buried herself into his shoulder.

“What are you doing here it’s still light out?” Buffy said softly more tired than worried about being overheard.

“Made a dash to Wolf Boy’s van when they left with some more people he dropped me off after at your Mum’s so I could get my car. Then hell in high heels here broke into my car and demanded a ride here.”

“So did not. He offered.” Cordelia said smugly 

“But you could have waited.”

“No, I couldn’t my girl needed me. So here I am. Where’s Dawn?”

“Mom took her home just a few minutes ago. They’ve been here long enough. It’s going to be a long night.”

********

For the next few hours, the entirety of the extended group trickled into the waiting room. At about 11 pm a worn doctor came out. “Wyndham Pryce.”

Giles who’d temporarily left Jenny’s side spoke up “We’re his family.”

It was really tough and go for a while. He suffered a lot of damage from his attack. But we’ve managed to stop the bleeding and he’s stable. He’ll have a very difficult time talking for a while so don’t push him. I can let a few of you go and see him.” Looking to Spike. “Sir, have you been checked out?”

“Uh yeah, no worries. Just a bit bruised up. ‘m fine.” Spike really didn’t want any doctors checking his nonexistent pulse and whatnot. “Now who’s going to go see ol Wes huh?”

“I think Fred should go in first. You know because she’s quieter than the rest of us.” Cordelia said.

“Oh, no I couldn’t…”

“You should go,” Buffy said quietly.

She walked in she felt so small. Wes was lying on the bed asleep.

It hurt so badly to look at the bandages on his throat.

He was white from the blood loss. He didn’t look good.

Fred was glad she’d killed Drusilla.

Winnifred the little girl who didn’t like to hunt with her daddy, who shied away from killing the fish they caught, killed a thing that looked human. But she wasn’t Fred told herself.

When she reached the bed she felt so clumsy. What was she supposed to do? At some point during the hospital drive while applying Pressure to his neck as he was bleeding in her arms Fred realized that she loved Westley.

She’d had an infatuation with him after he’d saved her from being sucked into a portal to who knows what awfulness, but it was more than that.

He listened to her. She knew she babbled all the time about nonsense. But he listened to her. And when she talked about her thesis work he would ask her questions and was actually interested in it. Her professors couldn’t say that much. And she liked spending time with him.

She knew it.

She loved him.

Right now she knew the only thing she could do. She leaned over and kissed his lips softly. When she pulled back his eyes were open and focused on her.

Oh, Westley don’t talk okay, the doctor said you shouldn’t. “Just um… blink once for yes two for no.”

“Are you hurting?”

Two blinks.

“That’s really good.” Fred smiled her big smile. “Can I get anything for you?”

Two blinks.

“Do you know what happened, why you’re in here?”

One blink. Then two blinks.

“So you remember some of it? Well, don’t worry. I’ll tell you everything.”

“The doctor said you’ll have to take it real easy and not exert yourself. So when we get back to LA I’m going to take care of you and I won’t take no for an answer, ok?”

Westley smiled slightly and blinked once.

“Good. Now let’s see I’ll tell you everything and if you fall asleep that’s okay. She sat down and held his hand. Now Drusilla’s dead, Angel’s dead, the Anointed one’s dead. And you’ll never guess…

He drifted off to sleep with her voice filling his dreams.


	21. Aftermath

The group assumed that any remaining vampires escaped through the night from the mission. With the battle over and everyone more or less safe from harm everyone besides the hospital patients and their loved one went to the closest fast food restaurant got take out and promptly went home. The LA crew divided up in the girl’s apartment.

“Spike, did you seriously order enough food? There’s enough for ten of us.” Buffy half scolded as she crammed French fries in her mouth. Not remembering the last time she actually ate.

“Got some in case your mom and the bit are up. Don’t want Joyce up and fussing over food after the month she’s had.”

Buffy loved this man. He not only loved her but her mom and sister.

“Don’t tell anyone but you’re a really good guy.” She felt herself smile through the exhaustion.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Ruin my rep.”

Buffy ate the rest of her food with a struggle to fight off sleep. It had been more than 36 hours since she’d slept last and it had not been good.

Spike roused her from her lack of thoughts “Hey what’s the matter?”

“Huh?”

“You’re crying Love,” Spike said reaching for her.

“Am I? I didn’t know I was.”

“You’re beat.”

“Yeah, I am.”

He pulled into the driveway. “Hold on.” He opened her door and lifted her out.

“I’m not that tired. And you’ve had an awful few days too.” Buffy didn’t want him hurting himself either.

“Maybe you’re not but I can at least do this.”

She let him carry her into the house. “Couch. Just leave the lights off.”

He put the food in the fridge and came back to sit with her.

“So are you going to leave now that the battles won?” _Buffy, you do not make good decisions after two am._

“Do you want me to?” He didn’t think she meant it, just protecting herself when she’s most fragile.

“No. I love you.” She said it instantly, meaning it.

“Then why would I? I love you too. You don’t just take off on the person you love.”

“Spike?”

“Buffy.” He teased.

Buffy looked into his dark eyes almost black in the dark room. “Mom would kill one or both of us if she finds us in our rooms.”

“Yeah, she probably would. I’m willing to risk it if you want me too.”

“I don’t want to move, would you hold me. I don’t want to be without you right now.”

“I’ll take my chances on disapproval.” He moved closer to her and pulled her close to him. Her body simply collapsed from exhaustion. Once she was asleep he immediately followed.

Joyce woke the next morning to find the pair on the couch. She pulled the curtains closed a little more and went back up the stairs.

“Dawnie.” Joyce gently tapped her daughter's shoulder.

“Mom, what’s the matter?”

“Nothing for once. I want you to get dressed quietly and then we’re going out for an early breakfast and maybe a little shopping.”  

“Is Buffy coming? Dawn rubbed her eyes.

“Nope just us.” Joyce pushed a piece of long brown hair from her daughter’s face. “Now be very quiet.”

*********

Buffy wasn’t sure what day it was but there were things to be done, so she dragged herself from the couch and Spike

She took a boiling hot shower that nearly melted her skin off and got dressed. She packed up a bag with some clothes, grabbed a pop tart and hazily thought of all she had to do that day.

_ The kitchen is destroyed. I had homework. Giles is going to want a full report. All the runaway vampires tonight.And it’s past noon. Fantastic. So less time than usual to the day. _

Spike finally rousing from sleep, “What are you up to Love?”

“Xander’s picking me up I’m going to take some clean clothes to Fred at the hospital. And I need to check in with Giles, then I don’t know come back and crash. I have some homework for tomorrow. Tomorrow’s Monday right? I don’t even know what it is.”

“Got your books here?”

“Um,” She searched the room, “I don’t think so.”

“Look I’ll call the witch and ask her alright. Have her bring your books.”

“Thanks. That really helps with one less thing for the day.” Xander pulled up and honked the horn. “I’ll see you later.” Buffy went to the couch and placed a quick peck on Spike’s cheek before going out into the world.

*************

“What happened?” Buffy was paralyzed with shock “What did you do?”

Buffy never imagined when she’d left a vampire alone in her house that this would happen.

Carnage, death, torture, destruction YES. All expected normal vampire behaviors. But this?

She managed to wander in confusion from room to room.

Her school books were opened on the coffee table and her assignments finished.

Trash bags filled the hallway from the kitchen debris thanks to Angel’s home visit. She’d noticed a few by the curb as well. It was still a mess but her mom wouldn’t be coming home to a completely devastated kitchen now. There were noises from the basement.

“Just taking care of my girls.” Spike shrugged his dust covered shoulders.

“Above and beyond the call of duty. Now seriously what did you do?”

“Some laundry because have you seen our clothes from yesterday. And Faith brought over your books and we had a chat. It’s literature wasn’t that hard. I’ll show you all the points to reference in case your professor asks you why you thought whatever.”

“And the kitchen?”

“Trying to fix it up before you all got home. Didn’t realize it looked quite like this.” Returning to picking up broken shambles of what once were chairs. “Faith took some of the bags out when she was here but as it’s still a super sun shiny day you’ll forgive me to not taking out the trash.”

“We are WAY beyond you needing forgiveness here. I’ll help you clean it up, I won’t get all dusty from a misplaced splinter.”

After a few minutes of cleaning Buffy couldn’t hold back her curiosity.

 “Spike?”

“Yes.”

“What do you mean you and Faith had a chat? I mean you’re not cohabitating with the sawdust so it must have been okay.”

“She apologized for threatening me. We’re good now”

“Faith apologized?”

“Don’t make a thing of it.

“No, you don’t understand how big a thing that is.” Buffy paled as Spike arched an eyebrow. “Not what I meant. Faith NEVER apologizes to _anyone_ for _anything_.”

They worked in silence. A thought kept plaguing Buffy.

“What is it that’s bothering you? Not another crisis already is there?” Spike asked. Buffy was surprised how well he could read her.

“No, but I want to ask you. How are you I mean, Drusilla?”

He stopped working. “I suppose a little like you do right now. I loved her for decades over a century. But I moved on. It hurts but I’m not devastated. Of course being tortured by a woman does dampen the hurt of her death.”

“Please don’t joke right now. I want to understand.”

Spike carefully turned her to look at him. “I’m not half as upset as I’d be if anything happened to you.”

“I love you,” Buffy said.

“Love you too.”

“I know.” Buffy gave him a heartfelt smile.

“Really, and how do you know?”

“You tell me all the time. And we did a spell, I was trying to find you. It let me feel what you were feeling. You were being tortured.”

“You didn’t, were you alright?”

“I was fine. But you weren’t and I felt that you loved me.”

“I felt you too. Thought I was part crazy by then. It was just a moment of hope. I thought you were looking for me.”

“I was.” Tears filled her eyes remembering the pain she’d experienced through him.

“Didn’t know that for sure then.” He just looked at her. Marveling at the tiny girl who could do so much. “Are you ok?” He finally asked.

“I will be. I just don’t want to talk about it. Not yet anyway.”

“Here when you do Buffy.”

“I know.”


	22. Ties that Bind

The day had gone much easier for all of the Scoobies than expected. Giles put off his Watcher duties of recording events until he could take Jenny home, meaning Buffy did not have to relive the nightmare of yesterday until she had time to process it herself.

Everyone took the lazy Sunday to relax and enjoy being alive in a non-hell world.

With her assignments done for her, Buffy took another shower and a nap before dinner. After her nap, she folded laundry that Spike had washed.

The only one worse for wear of the day was Joyce.

Spending a long day with a teenager at the mall had much the same effect on her as the vampire fight had on her kitchen.

She returned after dark with Dawn who was buzzing on sugar. Bags filled her car. Spike and Buffy helped unload everything into the living room for sorting.

“Jeeze mom did you leave anything at the mall?” Buffy teased.

Joyce smiled at her daughter who looked not only rested but happy. “Yes, a wake of happily commissioned sales people.”

“Now let’s see, Dawn, help me look for the things we picked out for Buffy.”

“Mom that’s not necessary.”

“Of course it is. Just because you’re in college doesn’t mean you don’t get a new outfit for school. And thanks to Angel and all the work you were doing we didn’t get a chance to go out before you started classes. You and I can go if you’d like but I wanted to get you something nice to wear.”

When Dawn finally found the right bag she threw it at Buffy, she pulled out a lacy top among other things she’d sort through later. “It’s beautiful thanks, mom.”

“You’re welcome. Let me see here is my dress for the gallery show at the end of the month. If you two are free I’d love for you to come. Dawn would you please hang this up for me.”

“Sure mom.”

Joyce loved stretching out her surprise. “And these are for Spike but you can’t use them just yet.”

It was a cube of soft black cotton. “Thank you Joyce, but these sheets aren’t really going to work on the cott.”

“That’s why a real bed is being delivered on Thursday. You know Buffy’s father used that once to go camping ages ago. I don’t know how it got in our things when we moved. Can you throw it in the trash after the new one’s delivered?”

“You don’t need to go to all the trouble.” Spike ran his fingers over the cube not looking up.

“If it was trouble I wouldn’t have done it. I assumed you would be sticking around?” Spike nodded. “And Buffy is stuck in her lease until April. So I’m assuming most of the apartments around here are full now, so you may as well stay here.”

“Please, Spike.” Dawn leaned over her mom’s shoulders, pushing her pouting face next to her.

Spike exhaled a deep breath, “That’s cheating.”

“Good. Now that that’s settled. What would everyone like for dinner?”

*************

 “What are you doing out here?” Buffy sat on the back steps next to Spike.

“Just thinking.” He replied.

“You know if you don’t want to stay here it’s not a problem, I’ll just tell mom you need your own space.”

He half laughed. “My own space.”

“Tell me what’s the matter.” She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Spike sat there a moment trying to compose his words. “I’m 127. I have lived a long time, seen many things. But all I ever had was my own space.” When I was just a boy in school I was alone. I was the weird kid, grew up it was the same. Society then was so repressive.” He stood slowly wandering around the yard avoiding her eyes.

“Then I met Dru and supposedly the whole world was opening up before me. Except it came with new rules to play by, Angelus’ rules. It was hell. We broke off from them, and Drusilla was present but she wasn’t there. When she left me the last time, I was tired of being alone while with someone.”

Buffy “I don’t think I really understand yet.”

“It’s just a bit overwhelming. For I’ve known your family less than two months. And here they are saying we want you around all the time.”

And it clicked.

He’s never been loved or wanted enough to stay.

It explained so much about him. She’d been abandoned by her dad and Angel, but her mom loved her, and her sister. Spike never had anyone. Even the woman he loved didn’t really love him back. Not enough. He’d been abandoned by everyone.

Buffy walked up and hugged him from behind. “Well, it’s just something you’re going to have to get used to. We Summers’ women, when we find someone we love, we hold on tight.”

Spike turned to face her “Is that a promise?”

Buffy smiled genuinely at him. “Yeah. It’s a promise.”

*************

Westley and Jenny were released the following week and both went home for rest and relaxation.

Everyone promised to keep in touch and help out with any future demon dealings. Life went on as it does.

“Don’t you look nice?” Joyce commented to Spike.

“I have a date with a gorgeous girl tonight.”

“Well, Buffy’s a lucky girl.”

“Thank you, but it’s not Buffy.”

“Excuse me?” She was more than a little stunned.

Buffy walked in the door, laying a kiss on Spike’s cheek.

“Hi, mom.” She turned back to Spike “I thought you’d be gone by now.”

“You Summers’ women take forever to get dressed.”

Joyce was at a loss for the evening “Buffy what are you doing here?”

“I have a date with you.”

“What?”

“Spike and Dawn are going out tonight so I thought we could spend some time together. I’ve got a series of cry fests or movies that make normal men look insignificant. Or we can mix.”

“Oi’”

“Well, you’re no Christian Slater but I’ll keep you. Besides, you’re not normal.”

“It’s why you love me.”

“Yeah it is.” Then yelling up the stairs “Dawn come on your movie starts soon.”

“Ok ok.”

She came down and took Spike’s hand.

“Promise I’ll have her back before sunrise.”

Buffy scoffed, “Please everything in this town besides the bronze closes at 11 and you’re not taking her there.”

“It’s just a movie, food, and the arcade.”

“I trust you Spike have a good time.” She watched Spike open the door for her youngest and drive away.

“TV time just us girls,” Buffy said going arm and arm with Joyce.

“Sounds perfect to me.”

_ Before we get back to local military units being shut down in the local area we have some breaking news last week this old abandoned mission was part of a kidnapping ring that held as many as 40 people captive. The ringleader is reportedly the man who caused a fire at the local Double Meat Palace and he is believed to be on the run. Police had the location boarded up and prohibited from entry. A tragic accident befell it when an explosion happened late into the night and the site suffered a cave in. the ground above is completely solid but experts say the cost to excavate the site would be more cost than it’s worth. _

_ There was hardly any evidence on the site. I say it’s a chapter that has closed and we best leave it closed. _

_ Reporting for channel two back to you in the studio. _

__

Buffy and Joyce stared at the television.

“You don’t think…?” Joyce paused.

“Um, do I want to know?” Buffy winced.

“Let’s just watch our movies dear.”


	23. Scoldings

“Buffy?” Giles called to her.

“Yes?” she was helping put books away in the magic shop.

“We should talk.”

“Oh, no what now.” She huffed “Giles I’m all apocalypsed out right now.”

He gestured towards the table and sat down.“No, it’s not that. I need to apologize for my behavior.”

“Your behavior?”

“When I took on Angel on my own. It was reckless and put you in unneeded danger and I’m sorry.”

She was quiet for a moment before almost whispering “I was so worried about you.”

“I know. And I need to let you know that everything that happens, cannot be helped.” Giles paused questioning how to go about this track “I know you take a tremendous burden on yourself with the world but some things are simply out of your control.”

“Not following.”

“Just because bad things happen is no need for you to feel guilt over it. Humans make decisions good or bad and sometimes those foolish decisions have consequences. It’s not your fault that they do. It’s just how things are.”

“So when you do stupid things I can help you but just not feel bad about it.”

He scowled at her slightly. “Precisely.”

Removing his glasses to polish them “Now as for stupid things. As you were often one to tell me I’m quite out of touch with the younger generation of American teenagers.”

“You’re getting better.”

“That may be, but as to the baby I can’t help but think that I may continue to be out of touch. So Jenny and I would like you to help us with that.”

Buffy panicked “Whoa I am not baby help girl. I killed my Tamagotchi.”

“You’re what?” He squinted ever so confused.

“It’s a toy, never mind.”

“What I meant was that we will be in need of a godmother for the baby and Jenny and I thought it couldn’t have a better one in you.”

“Really? I’m honored.” She smiled brightly touched to be asked.

“So you’ll do it?”

“Do I get a magic want?”

“No.”

“Well, that’s all right I’ll take the job anyway.” She leaned over and hugged him.

*************

_She was not going to ask him. She was positively not going to ask him. They’d had many conversations about the time between his kidnapping and escape, what happened on both their parts and were moving on from the traumatic events._

“Something has been bothering me for a really long time. I have to know. Please be honest with me.”

_She was asking him._

“Always am Love.” Spike walked along ready for a fight. Vampire or Slayer whichever came first.

“What did you do to the mission?” Buffy blurted out.

“What makes you think it was me?” He replied nonchalantly.

“I’ve met you. That wasn’t a no. Spill.”

“Well,” He paused  “it was a group collaboration.”

“I’m not going to like this am I?”

“You see all the blokes and I went back down there to check it was cleared out of vampires may be any deep ground hold cells for humans.”

“And?”

“It was empty but people had been in there since the police cleared it. Places get urban legend stuff happening and stupid kids want to go in it. Yeah, so we got some supplies and shut it down once and for all.”

“What does shut it down mean? Exactly.” She arched an eyebrow.

“Someone may or may not have come up with a way to get some low-grade explosives. Like they use in construction sometimes.”

“Were you all drunk?”

“Not one of us was. It’s just- that place has such bad memories. For those people, Wes and Fred, Me, You. Now it’s done more or less. There’s no need to go back in there again.”

Instead of the scolding he expected. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

“You get a free pass this time, but let me know next time you plan to blow stuff up. I might want to help.”


	24. Falling Into Place

It was mid-December evening when the extended crew was gathered back together. A much happier affair than all present would have expected a few months before.

California still warm offered them the perfect opportunity to enjoy a winter wedding.

Jenny’s Uncle walked her down the aisle and officiated a traditional Romani wedding service. The bride wore a beautiful lace dress with long sleeves her belly pushing out just so.

Gone was the previous guest list of people they felt obligated to invite.

All their loved ones were in attendance.

It was hard to tell who the happiest couple in the group was.

The longest lived was Oz and Willow.

Faith and Xander had found in each other someone who understood the trauma of miserable childhoods and understanding and comfort turned to love.

Anya had indeed continued to hit on the hot demon hunter and often went to LA for “purchasing trips” for the shop. They’d been casually dating shortly after his return to LA.

Cordelia broke through Doyle’s fear of her prejudice and found she really loved him demon and all.

Fred had moved into Westley’s apartment to help him during his recovery but in a moment of unusual exuberance he’d asked her to stay and she’d moved the remainder of her belongings in.

Finally Buffy and Spike. They’d fought through hell and come out on the other side stronger. He loved her family and they became his own. No longer was he alone in the world.

Joyce was seeing a man that seemed to Buffy to be a good guy rather than a Ted. They hadn’t been introduced yet, but the man sent flowers to the house all the time and took her out to dinners and plays. A bonus was the man detested golf and couldn’t cook or bake to save his life.

Dawn was “in love” with a different boy every other week just as she should be.

The cake was cut. A two-part occasion. The interior of the top tier was either pink or blue to reveal the baby’s gender.

It was blue.

Edmund Enyos Giles.

The couples danced or congregated near the food chatting and enjoying a nice day with no demon interference.

“So Doyle.” Anya, never one to avoid the personal, “Just wondering you know when you’re all spiky and stuff, how old were you when you learned to control it?”

“I was human, tell you it freaked the hell out of me when I found out. Me dad ran out long time before and I didn’t know. One day you sneeze and pft your face is green and covered in quills.”

“So you didn’t come out that way.”

“No I was the most beautiful baby boy to hear me Mum tell it.”

“Aw, what happened.” Cordy pouted.

“Excuse me Queen C, I suppose you’re just perfect all the time are you?”

“Damn right. And don’t you forget it.”

“Never.” He smiled kissing her.

Willow noted the small silver band on her left hand. “Um, Cordelia what exactly is on your hand?”

Doyle showed them proudly “It’s me Mum’s Claddagh ring. It means you have a sweetheart.”

“So not an engagement ring?” Anya boggled. The thought of a gift registry made her eyes spin at untapped magical purchases revenue.

“Hey now don’t rush me. It’s only been 6 months.”

Everyone laughed. Anya pouted.

“Westley, how are you doing in your recovery?” Spike asked.

“Fantastic,” Fred said

“When you have the best nurse how could I be anything else. Her thesis presentation is in a couple of months you should come down to LA to hear it.”

“Oh, they don’t want to hear that. But if you do there is this great Taco place a block down from Wes’s apartment. It’s fantastic.”

Westley ignored her modesty, “No it’s quite interesting, it’s about the plausibility of “supposed” wormholes between dimensions, and the ability to travel between them.”

“Aw, your first date.” Gunn teased the couple.

“I would love to go, ” Willow said.

Xander joked “That’s one for the smart fest.”

“So what are you up to now Xander?” Cordelia asked.

“I got hired on full time with the construction crew.”

Buffy squinted at him. “Xan how long have you been working for the construction company.”

“Um.. not long. They had me do a few odd jobs here and there. Must have liked me because first of the year I’ll be-”

“Village peopling it up.” Doyle joked.

“Hey”

“Well, the hat’s sexy.” Faith pinched Xander playfully.

Xander who turned beet red, “Changing subject now Gunn how are you and Ahn doing?”

“Great. She’s a handful.” He put two arms around over her shoulders.

“I kind of didn’t expect you two to work so well.”

“What can I say? I like em feisty.”

“Good.” Anya nodded her head. “I’m bored I want to dance.” She tugged her demon slayer boyfriend after her.

“Good idea Anya.” Westley escorted Fred with him.

The group started breaking up onto the dance floor.

Buffy’s eyes grazed the room but didn’t’ focus on anything as she danced with Spike.

“What’s the matte, Love?” Spike asked.

“I can’t believe we all got here. It seems like another lifetime ago.”

“Suppose you’re right it does.”

“Everything is so different, it’s terrifying.”

“Well, the future is only a moment away.” He said offhandedly.

“You going to be there with me?” She looked up into the eyes of the man she truly loved and adored.

He was very serious. “Till the end of the world.”

Buffy took another look at the smiling couples, then back up at Spike.

“Then I can’t wait.” and pulled him closer.


End file.
